Dusk Has Fallen
by SuperNatasha
Summary: Leah's story of love. After Breaking Dawn. Coming back home after running away from the Rez, Leah's story... written with time on my hands so there's lots to go through. New characters but canon included! Some language.. and expected to indulge in romance
1. Chapter 1

Welcome Home, Leah

_**"Begin at the beginning and go on till you come to the end; then stop." **_

_**-Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Leah! Get out of the shower already!" Seth's annoying whine reached me through the door, over the spray of the water.

_Shut up, Seth. Go away_. I mentally thought, sorry that he wouldn't be able to hear me because we were both humans. He pounded on the door with both fists. Yeah, he was probably trying to be gentle, but the door still rocked violently on its hinges.

Irritated, I yelled to him, "Fine! I'll be out in a sec." Not really, but why not let him enjoy the illusion? Especially since the little punk had been making an honest effort to be nice to me since I came back. Which is more than I can say for some people.

Sue had been very not-understanding about my situation. When Seth told her I had returned (she was living with Charlie now, Bella's dad), she didn't even bother coming to meet me. All I had gotten was a note from her- which she didn't even have the balls to deliver herself. She had Seth give it to me.

I had been gone two years since everyone (but me, of course) had gotten their happy ending. Forks was Volturi-free for two years. Last I heard, they had their hands full of the Romanian uprising. Stefan and Vladmir were regrouping their coven again.

Jacob and Renesmee carried a rather unusual relationship with the compliant Edward and Bella. Quil still baby-sat his imprinted baby. Even Embry had imprinted with some girl who had just moved to the reservation. And Sam…

Sam had gotten married to Emily a year and a half ago. I ran away a month before I had to undergo the humiliation of being a bridesmaid for my cousin. I couldn't stand the thought of knowing I'd be living just a few blocks from the person I loved while he lived with another girl, laughed with her, joked with her, slept with her.

I had tried so many times to feel honest happiness for them, but it always turned into jealousy or anger toward Emily.

_I'm the one who loves him. He loves- or at least loved me. I should be with him. Stupid, stupid Emily. _

It only made it a million times worse every time I phased and my thoughts were put on display for the rest of the pack to hear. But even that would be bearable if it weren't for everyone's reaction.

I didn't want their goddamned pity.

"Leah? I don't mean to be a nuisance- "

"Then don't be!" I snapped before Seth finished his sentence. Seth fell silent on the other side of the thick oak.

Compromise- I know how much Seth hated it. That's why he had chosen to live alone in the reservation in our old house rather than live with Sue and Charlie in Forks.

Seth started to walk away. Oh, hell. Whatever.

Turning off the water that would feel scalding to humans but barely felt warm to me, I wrapped a towel under my arms and slunk out. I shook my head so loose water droplets sprayed the walls from my short blunt hair. It was the one thing I had scarcely felt regret loosing.

Ducking into my room, I was faced by the mirror. I had always wanted to get rid of it, but never really got a chance. It was the first thing that greeted me every time I entered the room. It showed me the same exact image I'd been trying to avoid for the past years: coffee colored skin, dark hair, bottomless pools of black eyes with circles underneath. Oh, yeah, I had to sleep soon.

And tacked to the board was Sue's letter. I had already read it so many times, it was imprinted (haha, pardon the pun) into my memory:

Lee-Lee,

Decided to come home at last, have you? Good, I was just beginning to get over missing you. I'm glad you've decided you wanted to come back and double the pain when you leave again. If you want to come live with me and Charlie at his house, feel welcome to. If you're going to keep being condescending with us, don't bother. It would only cause us to fight. Stop blaming yourself and start forgiving the ones who deserve it.

Love you still,

Mom

Like I had ever called her "mom" before. It was an abnormal sort of relationship we had. I had called her Sue for as long as I could remember, though Seth did call her Mom. But looking at her letter really made me think. I didn't know who deserved forgiveness. As far as I was considered, they were all culprits. And I'd already forgiven the ones who needed it: Jake, Seth, my father.

I heard Seth close the door to the bathroom just as my stomach growled. Mm, time to go look for chow. I got to the refrigerator before I remembered the Ramen Noodles in the cabinet. When I had three packs of soup boiling on the range, I became aware of footsteps heading toward our house.

Who could it be? The footsteps were heavy- it had to be a male. Maybe Quil or Embry were dropping by. I hadn't phased yet, so unless Seth had told them I was here, they shouldn't know… Suddenly my heartbeat sped up. What if it was Sam?

I was caught off guard by the thought, so I didn't react when the front door was hurled open and Jake came charging through.

"Leah!" He stopped short, taking in my attire. "Uh, you usually hang out in nothing but a towel?" Oh, shit. I remembered just then what I was wearing. But I figured it didn't matter much. The pack had seen me in a lot less when I lost my temper.

"Jacob? Wow, Jacob." I repeated, at a loss for words for a moment. Our alpha still looked the same. White, grinning teeth standing out from the dim skin, tall and imposing, hulking, shirtless, he stood there in my kitchen.

Automatically, instinctively, we reached forward to embrace. This was comfortable. It sounds odd to say, but I really had become close to Jacob. His bare skin against my cheek was familiar, even if it did stink of vampire in a distant way.

"What? I don't get a quirky comeback or something, dear Beta?"

"Oh, shut up and enjoy the silence. I missed you, fearless Alpha." I admitted, smiling.

"We all missed you, too. I mean, Quil is certainly enjoying being the temporary Beta and all but we can all feel the empty spot where you should be. Now I know what you all felt when I ran off. So, li'l lady, where've you been?" He asked, studying me at arms length and waggling his eyebrows.

Turning away to break more noodles into the pot (since Jake was obviously going to be hungry), I replied vaguely, "Oh, here and there a little bit."

"What? You don't trust me anymore? We don't have to be wolves for me to tell you're hiding something." Jacob huffed. I knew he probably felt hurt that I was keeping something from him, but I couldn't give this up.

"I trust you, Jake. Completely. There's no question about that. It's just that when I disappear again, I know you'll come hunt me down if you know where I live now."

"Leah! What the hell is this? You just got back, and now you're talking of leaving again?"

"Don't be silly. I don't belong-"

Jake took hold of my wrist and whirled me around before I could finish. "If you say 'don't belong here', I'll slay you myself. This, as a matter of fact, is _exactly_ where you belong, surrounded by your pack, your brothers. Did you know Embry imprinted?" Jake's voice slowed a notch. "You weren't there when he phased and we could all hear that he wanted Leah to meet her and tell if she was cool enough or not. Then it hit him you were gone.

"Leah, it kills us every time we realize you aren't running with us. Our pack was already undersized to start off with and you made it smaller. Can you believe Quil said he'd gladly give up being Beta if it meant you were coming back? I don't have enough people to boss around anymore, its starting to get boring being Alpha." He chuckled as he finished his speech.

I was stunned. Seth had told me the pack missed me, but with such intensity, I never realized. It was actually kind of nice to be wanted, all this jazz really made me feel a little better about myself. Maybe I should come back to my pack.

Not ready to face the sentimental subject quite yet, I tactfully changed it by discussing Jake's favorite thing- err, person, "How's Nessie?"

Jesus H Freaking Christ, that smile. The sudden unadulterated adoring, passionate, worshipping _love_ that sprang to his eyes at her mention seemed cruel from my view. I used to be like that with Sam. My heartbeat became a little unsteady as Sam's face involuntarily appeared before my eyes. I quickly turned away to pour the soup into two bowls, burning my hand.

Jake didn't notice. He said, "She's fine. She's about fifteen years old now. Leah, you should see her. She's beautiful. Starting to look more like Bella than she used to. Actually, I came here to talk to Seth about that. Where is he?"

"Here." Seth replied, bounding into the kitchen still wet, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. The redness where I burned my hand was healed by the time I handed Seth a bowl. He was eyeing my cuisine hungrily.

"Good. I already talked to Em and Quil, and its excellent I caught you both together so my whole pack is complete." A lopsided smile appeared on Jake's face as he accepted his bowl. "The deal is that Edward and Bella are going to Europe, Nessie's going with them, I'm going with her, and you're all coming with me."

"What!" Seth and I demanded together.

"Chill," Jake commanded, winking. "We're meeting up at the big house to discuss it today at six. You're both coming, kapish?"

"Sure." Seth obeyed while I asked at the same time, "Whose 'we' and what's the Big House?"

There was an awkward silence and an exchanged glance between the males before Jacob finally broke it, "We is the packs and coven and the House is the Cullens place."

Oh. More silence.

They were waiting for my permission. Seth had this pleading look on his face, as if he didn't want my sour mood to kill the peace. Jacob was just boring his eyes into mine, somehow combining a question, a request, and an order into a single, hard gaze.

"Okay. I'll come."

Both of them sighed in synchronization. "Well, I gotta run. See you, Seth. Leah, come with me?"

"Umm, okay." I slurped the last of my soup before hurling the bowl in the sink with perfect aim. I took a step ahead and Jake started.

"As much as I'm sure La Push will enjoy the view, I'm sure someone is bound to object to your towel sooner or later."

Feeling a hideous red flush creep up my cheeks, I ran off to my room to change, berating myself. Oh, God. How forgetful was I becoming? I forgot to get dressed? This was pathetic. I had to pull myself together. Even if I was back in town, it didn't mean I had to give in to my nerves.

_Even if you have to meet Sam tonight?_ Shut the fuck up, I commanded my brain. Pulling on yesterdays shorts and a fresh tank top, I rejoined Jake outside, calling an instruction to Seth, "Be good, baby brother." I heard him grind his teeth together in frustration. What? Did he think just because some time had passed, I'd ease up on the teasing? Think again.

We jogged together until reaching the edge of the woods. Jake hesitated. "I was going to phase. It'd be easier." He cocked an eyebrow and turned to look at me.

"Nuh-uh. Not going to phase. Keep it human, Jake." He swore under his breath.

"Ooh, I'm gonna tell Billy. You said a bad word."

"Hey, technically speaking, you _are_ a bitch. You just won't phase and prove it." We laughed together, increasing pace and speed together. I'd always been faster than Jake as wolf. But we had never tried to race as humans. I picked up the rhythmic movement of our feet. Suddenly, Jacob stopped.

I pulled myself short and twisted around, "What?"

"Leah, talk to me!" Jacob growled, finally letting the frustration inside him show on his expression.

"Whaddya mean? We were talking." I stalled.

"Sit." He commanded, himself curling up against a tree.

I was going to crack a joke about treating me like a dog, but thought better of it when I saw his serious face. Uh-oh, I was in trouble. Narrowing my eyes, I plopped down and crossed my legs Indian style. Looking up at him, I whispered, "Okay, now what?"

Jacob heaved a sigh and closed his eyes, "Are you joining the pack for good, Leah?"

I felt tears sting my eyes. Dammit, I hated crying. Especially with an audience. I closed my eyes, too. "I can't come back. I can't join you. I've gone too far ahead. Jacob, you have Nessie. You're happy here. I can't stay with the pack in La Push when the other pack is here, too."

"This is still about Sam, isn't it?" Jacob spoke more to himself then me. He already knew. "Leah, you're keeping location and everything else a secret- but just let me ask one thing. Give me that?"

I nodded, unable to articulate words.

"Did you find someone?"

"I'm dating this guy on and off. We're not serious. I only used him to see if I could get over Sam- but I can't. So, no. I haven't found anyone."

"Yeah, I tried that, too. With Bella."

"I know. When you took the bloodsuckers Vanquish to the park in Seattle. We shared a mind back then, remember?" I tried to make it come out light, but even my words seemed to be weighed down with sarcasm.

"Um, no. I'm talking about another situation. Even farther back. Before we even found out Bella was pregnant. I hid my mind considerably well since you obviously don't know about it. And we shared a mind back then, remember?" He mimicked me.

"Very mature." I rolled my eyes. "Who was the girl?"

"I'm surprised you don't know."

I reflected for a moment. Honestly, there weren't many girls Jake would try on without me getting a hint… who would Jake turn to for his escape from Bella? "I give up." I sighed.

"You." Jake's grin seemed far too sanguine for the information he just revealed.

"Liar."

"You don't believe me?"

"Why should I?" I retorted.

"Because, silly, its true. You were pretty, stubborn, single… well, after Sam anyway, and I knew you were protective of Seth. It seemed good enough to me. I figured I'd be happy if I fell in love with you. But you and I didn't really get along so we didn't fall for each other like I desperately hoped. Simple as that." Jacob shrugged, seeming comfortable enough discussing the topic.

"You know, I think I'm kind of sad it didn't work out." I mused quietly.

Jacob digested that in silence before earnestly saying, "Leah, don't go."

"Jake…" I trailed off.

"How about you come to the meeting tonight? Just that, I leave the rest up to you. Please, Leah, for me?"

I glared at him. "Fine. For you."


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting

"_**They say that time heals all wounds but all it's done so far is **_

_**give me more time to think about how much I miss you."**_

_**Ezbeth Wilder**_

_**

* * *

**_

We were all at the Big House, which reeked of vampire in a way that made me want to hurl. I was holding considerably sound, though, since the odor was well diluted by the five humans there. Quil and Embry were draped over the large sofas, watching the football game between the Giants and Broncos with utmost importance, just as focused as the giant Emmett was. Seth was raiding their fridge while Esme quizzed him on what wolves found most appealing (this was weird- she wanted to learn to cook human food). The pixie, Alice, was holding her head in her arms, hissing regularly at shockingly- us.

Jake was holding an arduous conversation with the doctor, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, and Nessie. Jake was right. She was absolutely gorgeous now. Of course she was beautiful before, too, but now she had matured and that age had blossomed into her.

The last two members were Charlie and Sue. They were sitting together on a futon facing the loveseat I had been dozing on when they showed up. Sue sized me up for a moment before taking her seat and Charlie joined her, watching me warily as if he expected me to bite. We were silent.

Finally, Sue ventured, "You cut your hair even shorter…"

"I don't phase anymore, but I liked it like this. It stays out of my face."

"It suits you," she offered, "but then, you've always had a convenient face. It looked horrid on me."

"I liked it." Charlie objected.

"No. It did look funny on you. I'm glad you grew it out. What's Charlie talking about?"

"Charlie would still like me bald, wouldn't you?" Sue laughed, leaning into Charlie in a way that made me feel like I was intruding between two lovers. I looked toward the TV where someone was running with the ball, dodging players and leaping obstacles. Seemed pretty simple to me.

I'm sure Sue was going to continue our conversation when we heard paw steps in the woods outside and the fleeting sound of a vampire moving with them. Charlie and Sue were oblivious to the sounds only we supernatural creature's sensitive ears picked up, but from the way all of us tensed, they must have picked up someone was approaching from our behavior.

I felt them phasing noisily and then, a moment later, Jasper entered the house. I instantly both relaxed and alarmed. Damn this leech. He made you feel so comfortable, it was unsettling. I always felt he was going to attack when I let down my guard since his face was so scarred.

"He isn't going to attack." Edward murmured kindly in my direction. Damn Edward twice as much. His power was much worse than Jasper's. Everyone turned to briefly glance at the mind-reader, wondering whose unspoken thoughts he was responding to. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

The first person to enter was Paul, laughing and slapping Jared's outstretched palm behind him. Collin and Brady followed rather more quietly than their boisterous partners. A few more kids I'd never seen before entered the house and settled into various seats. It was interesting watching them. Obviously they'd all done this before. They briefly made a face at the vampire stench but adapted comfortably enough.

The last person to walk through the door was Sam. He shut the door behind him before turning to survey the room. My heart skipped a beat when his eyes met mine. He was still as serious as ever, his eyebrows brought together, his lips a thin grim line, eyes intense…

He was surprised to see me. His eyes grew wider and he froze at the threshold, watching with a dumbstruck expression. I tried to smile but instead ended up pressing my lips together so I wouldn't do something regrettable. Everyone observed our interaction. My ears (and so everyone else's ears) could pick up Sue whispering to herself, "Oh God, not again."

It was thankfully Jacob who ended our staring match. "Sam. Whats up, my man?" He heartily moved forward to clap my ex boyfriend on the shoulder, taking his hand.

Jake's touch startled Sam into reality. He tore his eyes from mine and mumbled, "Jake," in acknowledgement. He ran his eyes quickly around the room and said hoarsely, "Should we start since everyone's here?"

"Yeah, emphasis on the '_everyone._' Even the freshly arrived." Paul grumbled as he took me in. I knew the other shapeshifters I'd never interacted with were staring openly at me. Comparing me with memories they must have seen in Sam or the others minds of the only female werewolf in existence…But I couldn't take my eyes off the alpha of the pack.

Sam took one of the empty chairs near the center of the living room and cleared his throat again. "From the way I figure it, we're here to discuss Jake's pack leaving La Push to go to Europe. Correct me if I'm wrong, but this is to be a long trip, hm?" He glanced briefly my way and when he met my eyes, he swiftly looked the other way.

"That sounds about right." The doctor, Carlisle, nodded from his spot on the sofa. "Not just the pack, all of the coven, too, except for Rose and Emmett."

"I wanted to go." Emmett grumbled and Rose poked his shoulder hard.

Jake nodded, adding, "They insist on staying here. In case something comes up, they don't want to leave both Forks and the rez unguarded."

"We don't need help." Paul snapped between clenched teeth.

"Paul!" Sam held up a hand to silence him. "The treaty. Is it void?"

"Of course not. For your pack, it will remain active until something demanding comes up. Jacob's pack is by no means bound under the same restrictions as the one your pack has made. They come and go as they will and we will not interfere on your property." Edward, one hand around Nessie, the other holding Bella's, smoothly ironed out whatever Sam was thinking.

"And are we allowed to know your reason of leaving?"

"It has nothing to do with that." Edward replied.

"With what? What's he thinking?" Jacob interrupted the seemingly one way conversation.

"Sam believes our reason for leaving America may have to do with Leah." Sam inhaled sharply as Edward revealed his private thought.

Quil snorted, amused, while Susan poorly disguised a laugh as a cough.

Nobody answered, possibly thinking someone else was going to (except for Edward, duh). Actually, I myself was waiting for an answer since Jake had said I'd find everything out at this meeting. After another moment of silence, Bella finally spoke up.

"Nessie is nearing a very mature age around sixteen at this time. She's curious. She wants to know more about her heritage, she wants to travel and find out about where Edward comes from. We've decided on a trip to Europe to satiate her. But that isn't the only reason we're going across the globe. Trust me; we would never want to disturb our already tight existence for entertainment.

"Actually, the Volturi contacted us a few days earlier." An immediately perceptible mood change in everyone occurred. The Volturi. Why? What had we done to deserve their attention again? Bella clarified, "They implied, in their own way, that they want us to visit."

"No, Sam, nothing is wrong. Aro is probably just curious as to how Renesmee is coming along." Edward helpfully supplied.

"Then why is Jake's pack leaving?" Jared inquired.

"Because Nessie is leaving and I'm not gonna leave her, no matter what." Jacob said.

"Yeah, and we prefer the company of our Alpha." Quil added.

"Besides, summer break just started and none of us would mind a vacation to someplace so exotic." Embry chimed in.

"Especially if the Cullens are paying." Seth finished, grinning.

"So you're all going to Europe? Every member…?" Sam trailed off, and I knew he was referring to me. I'd been watching him from the beginning, gouging his reactions and still feeling a sense of pride that he could remain so professional, such an expert leader, even under pressure. And then everything else would come crashing down and I'd struggle not to let the emotion show.

"That should remain our business." Jake's expression was undeniably smug. He loved keeping something like this from Sam.

I finally took my eyes from Sam to ask Jake, "Are Sue and Charlie coming?"

Charlie chuckled as Sue said, "No, we aren't. We just attend every meeting."

"So then you need our permission. That's the only remaining thing." Sam understood.

"Wrong, Sam, don't assume anymore. We aren't _asking_ you anything, we're telling you. You're not my Alpha anymore." Jake's fist clenched as he spoke. Sam grinded his jaws together.

"Then that's it." Sam rose so forcefully, the chair went flying behind him and Jasper caught it before it hit the wall. "You've told us. We're leaving. Let's go."

Bemused by the sudden change in their leader, Sam's pack collected itself and lined up by the door.

And then, as Paul opened the door, Jake said, "I know you're dying to ask, Sam, so stop being such a goddamned pussy and ask!"

"I don't wanna know." Sam responded with deadly quiet.

"He does." Edward fueled, though unintentionally.

"Then go for it, champ!" Jake goaded.

"Don't be smart-mouthing him, Jake." Paul warned taking his hand off the knob and turning to Jake.

"I'm only telling him to ask. It's not my fault he's a coward and won't."

"Ask what?" Jared demanded.

"Jacob, stop it," Bella stood up and shielded her daughter from the view, but Nessie still peered around Bella's gorgeous form.

"Bells, stay _out_. He's avoiding the issue." Jake didn't even look her way.

"What are you trying to say?" Sam finally lost his cool and turned around to face Jake.

"She's back so stop pretending you don't even care! 'Cause we all know you do! And I'm not gonna let her leave again over you, so get over your ego and say something!"

As all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place for every person seated there, I rose indigently. If Sam didn't want to talk to me, Jake didn't have to force him and I felt like it was my duty to step in and stop them. Maybe Paul felt the same thing because he took a leap forward and swung his fist.

Instantly it was like a buzzer jolt had flipped everything in the room. Jake easily dodged Paul's punch, Sam grabbed Paul's shirt from behind to hold him back, ripping it. I heard the sound of someones clothes ripping to bits as Quil's phased form tackled Paul- but it was Jared who took the place and ended up pinned to the ground.

Jared stopped Paul's second blow and- both of them trembling- phased in synchronization. I saw Esme and Rose from the corner of my eye reach for Sue and Charlie and whisking them outside from the back entrance. Mentally, I made a note to thank Rose later. Bella had taken Nessie into her arms and was backing away from the scene, screaming "Edward, stop them!"

Something fell to the floor and shattered. Jasper and Emmett were hauling fur out the door as fast as they could manage. It was all going too fast to comprehend. A human would never be able to make sense of it, but even with my superior skill, I felt confused. Legs quaking I tried to breathe. I couldn't. Blood spurted before me and the color spread before my field of vision. Many voices were shouting, but only one found me: Sam's, "Leah? Leah!"

My eyes saw nothing, suddenly blanking out. My ears stopped receiving any sound waves they could possibly have had at that moment. A veil had fallen over my mind. I couldn't have had any thoughts, even if I had tried. I remembered someone describing to me once there was a member of the Volturi, Alec, who numbed the mind. My last coherent thought was '_This is what it feels like."_


	3. Chapter 3

Conversation

"_**Sometimes you have to get to know someone really well to realize you're really strangers."**_

_**Mary Tyler Moore**_

_**

* * *

**_

"She'll wake up in a minute… She's starting to think." My eyes flickered and I suddenly sat awake. All the vampires, shifters, and everything in between were peering at me. So many eyes…and yet neither Charlie nor Sue were anywhere to be seen. "And she's up." Edward was providing the four-one-one. Still reeling, I figured they must've gone home.

"Leah…" Jacob started, reaching one hand out toward me.

Everything came flooding back to me all at once in a rush, like a tidal wave crashing over my mind. I slapped Jake's hand away, "Jacob! Why'd you _do_ that?"

An expression of pain came over him and Nessie winced, sitting behind him. "Do what?"

"Hurt him, Jacob! Why did you have to talk like that with Sam?" I demanded, so angry at him suddenly that an uncontrolled tremor shook my body. I didn't know anything else but defending Sam at this moment. Heat spread through my stomach.

"Leah. I was just…" He trailed off. I knew he wouldn't answer. Jacob didn't have one. He only wanted to mess with Sam, goddamn it, all I needed was the why! Sam was not at fault here that the one person he never wanted to see again had showed her face up to ruin his life.

Emmett cleared his throat and then zoomed away. Seeming like a sign, the place cleared up until the only two people left were Jake and me, locked in eternity with a glare. No, we weren't the only two left. A tiny, hesitant voice piped up from the doorway, "Jakey?"

Jacob's head snapped up. He rose to be with Nessie, but then turned back and told me, "Leah, I wanted to see what his reaction would be. I hadn't counted on it getting so messy. Yeah, Jared got a little hurt; he's fine by now, I'm sure. And… I'm sorry."

"You should be, Jacob," I whispered, "because you of all people should know that even when I should hate him, it still tears my heart up to see him upset because I love Sam."

Jake's jaw clenched. "I understand, Leah." And then they were both gone, like shadows. I watched them disappear and then saw that I was in the big living room. It crossed my mind that this is where they kept Bella when she was pregnant.

I could hear the others around the house, busy, probably trying to avoid me. Well, I was fine with that. I tiptoed across the threshold to the door and pulled it open- soundlessly. The fresh air was an immediate relief to reeking sharp sweetness. I inhaled deeply and then sprinted across the little stream. After I found myself on the other side, I sighed and sat down.

Even Jacob was gone from my side. Then I started at what I had thought: "_my side." _There were no sides, what was I talking about? It was just the all of us. Or was I beginning to differentiate between the packs: Jakes pack, being mine, was always right. Sam's pack, being the one with my ex in it, was wrong. Oh, God! Why was everything coming back to revolve around Sam? Maybe I should just return right now, run away like I had done last time…

I had found a small place in Michigan, by the Great Lakes, where I had been living for the past year. It was decent; I worked at Wendy's as a waitress. I was into anger management, taking yoga meditation classes; I had even found a guy. But other than a few dates and nights at his apartment, neither of us was too serious about each other.

At first, I had figured if I could get Daniel, a tall blond with the crispest British accent ever, in my head, I could forget about Sam. But when that didn't work and Sam was still the last thing I thought before falling asleep, I let Daniel into my body. Not that it worked. He was a great guy, intelligent and funny, but he just wasn't what I was looking for… just wasn't him.

Groaning, I began to pull out grass as gently as I could, plucking up the blades one by one. Here was my life: ripped out by the roots. Here was my love: torn out of my bleeding heart. Here were my parents: one gone from the shock and one separated from the pain.

And here I am: back to the one place that kills me most. To the one person who hates me the most.

"You're wrong, Leah. He doesn't hate you."

The low, sudden statement startled me. Growling a menace and not being able to help the shudder that shook me up completely, I turned with my teeth bared. Edward was high upon a rock, some distance away from me, eyes closed in the pose they taught us at meditation.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" I yelled.

"Leah, calm." He commanded.

"What do you mean, "calm"?" I spit viciously, still hunched over, "What're you doing here!"

"Excuse me, I was here first. You happened to come out here and sit down and think whatever you wanted. I didn't interrupt in anything." He explained, and though his expression remained chiseled from marble, I could've sworn that for a moment his lips flickered upward. "Now, I'm sure you would've finished your very entertaining mind show any second and left, but I would have felt too guilty getting away with it. Besides, I wanted to clarify this with you when you thought something so obviously wrong."

Slowly, I straightened up; upset he had gotten a glimpse at everything I was thinking- the bad, the ugly, and the embarrassing. But more than that, I was curious. "What's so obviously wrong about it?" I asked morosely. "Sam hates that I'm back."

"But he doesn't." Edward said.

"Bite me," I retorted.

"Very venomous to you," Edward sighed and opened his eyes, and I was shocked at the depth their golden color held. They glinted, despite the shadows his hair cast over them, despite the dark bags underneath. "Leah, listen to me carefully with what I'm about to tell you. Its going to go against everything you know, you believe, and everything you certainly think.

"Sam, even though he's imprinted to Emily, is still in love with you."

_Bullllllshit_. I couldn't even say the word aloud; the thought itself was so ridiculous.

Edward laughed, "Oh, but it's so _not_ bullshit. Do you know what's going on inside his head? No, I didn't think so. But I do. I read everything perfectly. When you fainted, the first person to notice was Sam, he was the quickest to reach your side. If he hadn't held you up, you'd have had a nasty bruise on your head by now."

"So what? Just because he can't let anyone fall on their face doesn't mean he loves me; it means he's nice. Besides, he's imprinted on Emily."

"Do you know what imprinting is?" Edward asked. When I didn't have anything to say, he continued, "Imprinting is nothing but chemistry. Sam imprinted on Emily because of her genetic makeup, but that's only because his body forces him to. He'll feel physically and mentally sick if he tries to fight his attraction. Deep inside, though, I've noticed that he truly feels for you what he doesn't feel for Emily, not even for himself. I've gone through it, I've read the minds of people that have gone through it, I know. He loves you. He hides it pretty well from his pack though." Edward added as an afterthought.

_What? Did you seriously just say he loves me?_ I though, my heart beginning to stutter an old pattern I was familiar to. One that was starting to be a regular occurrence.

"Yes, I'm perfectly serious, Leah. I wouldn't lie. This is sensitive."

_Edward, why the Hell are you bringing this up? You know that we can't be together now. Why are you even bothering to give me that inch of hope that'll only break my heart over and over again?_

"Leah," Edward said firmly, "you haven't imprinted yet. It'll be fine when you do."

"_If _I do." I interrupted.

"You will," he replied confidently.

"How do you know?"

"Because in the history of forever, no shape shifter has ever gone their entire life without imprinting on someone, and this is absolutely true." He told me.

"Well, does your history of forever include a female?" Which, as I expected, effectively shut him up.

"Leah, do you know something? Jacob did love Bella, he very honestly loved her. Not as much as I did, but he did love her. When he imprinted on Renesmee, however, he channeled all of that love into her and he was happy. He gave Bella up. Sam just can't give you up, Leah, he'll be unhappy if he does."

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to drown out the swelling of emotion suddenly rising in me.

"No, don't try to fight it."

_I will fight it until I'm strong enough to let him go._

"I know you will. And I should probably also tell you that Jacob didn't do what he did to make you mad or to hurt Sam, he did it for your happiness. He did it so you could see that Sam still cares for you."

"So Sam does care for me?" _And all this time I wanted him, he wanted me?_

"But he can't have you. _That_ is what you need to understand. I think you mentioned something inside about a letter Sue wrote to you about forgiveness?"

_I DID NOT!_

"Maybe you thought it, then, or Sue did. Sorry. But the point is, Sam deserves forgiveness. It isn't his fault he's a shapeshifter alpha…"

_That's your fault._

"… and its not his fault he imprinted on the sister of the person he loved. Sam's in a very bad, very uncomfortable place right now where he feels responsible for both you and Emily and he's taking the blame solely upon himself."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever, okay?"

Edward's head snapped up in the direction of the house. "Nessie's wondering where I am. I'm going to go now. You take your time; I'll let the others know you haven't run off again."

"How do you know I won't?"

He stared at me "You asking me this after I just took a walk through your mind."

I blew air out "Hey, thanks."

He nodded and rose in a heartbeat, "We'll talk later."

"Edward?" He irked an eyebrow in my direction. "You're not half bad a bloodsucker to talk to."

"I take that as a wonderful compliment, Leah."


	4. Chapter 4

*Before I begin- OMG, thank you so much for the reviews! I wasn't expecting much but you guys have definitely encouraged me to post faster :). Thanks again.

And disclaimer? Stephanie Meyer has one hell of a brain, but she underrated Leah so I'm just tying up her loose ends. Not just about Leah...

Europe

_**"Everything has been figured out, except how to live."**_

_**Jean-Paul Sartre **_

_**

* * *

**_

"Can I get you anything else?" The air hostess asked Seth, sitting next to me.

"No, I'm good." Seth managed to say through a mouthful of food. He was going through his third tray. Meanwhile, I had barely touched mine and continued to stare out the window. After much convincing and discussion, I had finally agreed to come to Europe with the rest of the pack. Didn't improve my mood, but at least I wasn't stuck back home. And… I didn't want to leave the comfort of those who knew me yet.

The plane's business class was full of shapeshifters and vampires, and the air hostesses seemed a little dizzy, especially each time they walked by Edward or Jasper. Since we were all taking up so much space, Bella had just gone and reserved the whole section for us. We wolves don't like to share seats. Even now, there was one empty seat between Seth and me. At least everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

I'll admit it: even me.

Edward smiled from across two rows at me. I just might not mind tolerating these leeches anymore. I slipped the headphones back on and let some mellow country rhythm lull me to a half-sleep. I was kinda tired, considering I really hadn't gotten much sleep in a long time. After I came back to the Big House (Oh, God, I was thinking of it the same way as everyone else), we discussed details of the visit.

Jacob said the coven planned to stay in Europe for a long time, maybe even a full year if they wanted and he'd stay with them. The pack was only going to stay for one month, and their return tickets were booked a few weeks from now. They'd be gone home after that- "One detail I failed to mention before Sam. Its really going to irk him." Jake had winked.

I bit my tongue and restrained from lunging at his throat. But anyway, things were apparently working out, so it was good. The plane seats weren't comfortable, but I was tired so it wasn't until the plane had touched down that Seth was poking me to get up.

Gathering my luggage, I rose and followed everyone else out. The plane was starting to stink unbearably. Europe… the first thing to hit me was the crisp air. No wonder Daniel was so refreshing. That was the singular most striking detail of his damn continent. I heard the accents, Italian, British, even Irish… jeez, they spoke like him. It was clean, somehow seemed more civilized than what I had seen in Washington and Michigan. The sun wasn't out (as the vampires had planned) but it was still breezy and light.

"I like it, Mom." Nessie was the first to break the silence, clutching Jake's hand and her eyes wide. It was the first time she was out of Forks, other than trips to Port Angeles and once to Seattle. Bella had mentioned that after Europe, the next thing she'd do was introduce her mom in Florida to her daughter.

Half of the pack was stretching; like me they had fallen asleep and were yawning the air of this country. Others were looking toward the exit to start touring; Quil was eyeing the restaurant in the airport with hunger clear in his eyes.

"Italy." Carlisle mused with a half smile on his face. This was where the father of the coven had studied and became the "patron of the nighttime arts." He was probably thinking of everything he'd done in this country. It was like me returning to the Rez; not that I could ever imagine to have gone through as much life as Carlisle had, nor learn as much as him.

As we headed toward the taxi section (not the baggage claim; the vampires had already had it sent to the hotel beforehand), Edward began to speak, "So the first thing we do is go to our hotel, freshen up. Then we live the good Italian life." He winked at Bella. "I expect the pack will enjoy it too. Within a month, Bella, Nessie, and I will go to the Volturi and get that over with…"

"I'm coming, too." Jake chimed in.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Esme asked with concern. She was probably the most bizarre creature I'd ever seen. She was just so friendly; how was she even a blood-sucking monster? It almost denied that she belonged in this world.

"We've already talked this through," Edward said, "just stop worrying about it."

"And while you're doing that, I'm definitely going shopping! Look at us all! What a bunch of misfits we look like. Italy has the hottest fashion, we probably seem like outcasts to them." Alice trilled. She had been mostly quiet, pleading her head was pounding from trying to think and see ahead.

If she dared to try to take my shorts and tank top from me, I'd butcher her so help me God. But she was sort of okay to be with- if her mouth was duct taped shut. I think it was just the Beauty Queen that pissed me off most. So it must've been great that she wasn't with us.

As we reached the automatic double doors, I turned to look behind us- and started. I was being observed. A tall, dark skinned girl was watching me, but I wouldn't have minded if it weren't for the fact that her eyes were the most disconcerting color I'd seen. They were golden- like the vampires get when they're full on animal blood.

But she was no vampire. I could clearly see the blood behind her veins. Still, there was something paranormal about her. It was just a small glimpse I had of her when the doorway blocked my view. I ducked back and she was gone.

We found ourselves outside and it was actually pretty cool. It was the packs first time out of America (other than Jake…does Canada even really count?), so we were taking it all in best we could. Nessie, too. Her sharp eyes didn't miss a thing, the way her head moved around, the humans must've thought she was insane. But I knew she comprehended everything perfectly. Did she notice that girl back at the airport? Maybe one of the vampires did…

Edward turned back my way, dropping away from Bella and Nessie. "What girl?" He demanded. I showed her image in my head. He shook his head, puzzled. The others watched our exchange and didn't comment.

The huge caravan we'd rented was waiting outside, we all piled up inside it and it was like a cue. That was when we all started talking, comments coming from all sides in the wolves cadence and the vampires.

"Its magnificent."

"Dude, I hope the food is good."

"I certainly think Edward would have found the best to stay at," replied Esme, a motherly smile over her face. Approval was shouted around the bus, Quil hollered enthusiastically.

Jasper watched us all, maybe even creating some calm into the otherwise violent and loud shapeshifters, but his eyes settled on mine. One eyebrow was raised. I shrugged. I knew he would concentrate on me because of what I felt.

Which was an irrational and sudden want to go back in the airport. I wanted to find something out. I couldn't figure out myself why. Did I want to go back to the reservation? Or was it something about that girl? Clearing my head, I looked out the window and gaped at the view.

It was truly different from anything I had seen- also much more somber and cast by clouds. The scenery would've been nice to keep watching if I hadn't been trying to keep myself from dozing and bloking out everyone's noise. And worrying. Maybe it was an Emse-thing to do, but there was urgency inside me. Was Jacob doing right walking into a lair full of his enemies?

I was concerned, I had to admit it. I know I had left all the people I knew for Michigan- but still. I loved these people- my pack, my pesky little brother, and Jacob. And it wasn't the same kind of love that I wanted- it was just love. I couldn't stand it if something happened to him. And, though I had to realize to admit it, if something happened to Nessie.

Jacob loved her.

And it was something I was coming to do as well. They were sitting beside each other, Nessie's shoulder touching his while she talked to Bella about Volturi etiquette. Jacob was tightly holding her hand, and I knew he was trying to cover it from Edward- hah. Could you hide anything from him?

But she was full of life, the way she practically bounced in her seat to accent her speech, eyes going from her mom to outside to Jacob. It was like she was reassuring herself that all these people she loved were still here. Not to mention she was a charming little girl.

I sighed, scanning the seats and trying to get rid of the longing that had taken up in my center. As we reached the hotel, everyone gathered their stuff and made their way inside into a spacious lobby. In the bedlam, I made my way to Jacob and tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah, Leah?" He asked, still holding on to Nessie's hand.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, sure." He leaned down and pecked Nessie's lips before walking me to one of the quieter sections. I could vaguely hear muzac drifting under the noises our group made.

"Jacob, I'm not comfortable with you going to the Volturi."

"You know I'm going anyway."

"Right, well… Jacob?"

"Yes?" He knew I wasn't talking to tell him something obvious.

I took a deep breath "I want to go with you."

"What?" He was stunned, straightening his back. "What?" He repeated.

"I'm your beta! It's the least you could let me do!"

"_You_ are offering to go with _the Cullens_ to the _Volturi_?"

"Yes!" I snapped, annoyed, "whats wrong with that? None of the rest of the pack will be here to watch your back. Is that so bad?"

"No, no. Leah… of course you can come… but are you sure?"

I glared at him until he cleared his throat and said "Well, it'd be great."

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

Though it was barely coherent and the last thing he'd have expected me to say, I knew he understood what I was talking about, about flipping out on him about Sam. "Hey, no problem. I am, too. About everything." Then his eyebrows narrowed, "What were you and Edward talking about back at the airport. Some girl?"

"Oh, yeah, it was nothing." I told the floor.

"Leah, stop it. I'm your fucking Alpha. I'm your friend."

"Then you should know that it was _nothing_. I saw some girl and she looked weird and I don't know why she just got to me. Its not a big deal."

Jacob looked unconvinced as I hurried to join the rest of us. Was that such a shock. I was kinda unconvinced myself.


	5. Chapter 5

*Thanks again, guys! I'm introducing the new characters in the next chapter, so wish me luck while I work on it! Love you all for the thoughts!

Volturi

_**"When you gaze long into the abyss, the abyss also gazes into you."**_

_**Friedrich Nietzsche**_

_**

* * *

**_

We stood inside the palace. And really? There's no other way to describe it. We were all standing before a pyramid of thrones. Edward was a step before us all, Bella beside him, Renesmee between her mother and Jake. I stood to Jake's side, just a fraction behind him, keeping my eyes low but watching everything.

Demetri and Felix (both of whom I hated the second I set eyes on them), had led us here and we stood, waiting to be granted audience with the leaders of the vampires. I thought about the past month, about how exciting and thrilling it'd been.

We went to Monte Argentario, a beautiful beach, and tanned even darker while the vampires stayed busy staying out of sunlight or constantly carrying umbrellas. Carlisle got us into a beautiful cliff top mansion in San Marino for a masquerade (they still exist, oh yeah). We prayed at St Francis di Assisi.

He wolves rented a bus one day and drove out to the Dolomites, rock climbed in the bright sun, hunted on the mountaintop. Alice shopped with us in Milan, buying things that even I occasionally didn't mind pulling out to wear. We swam in Portofino while at Lake Garda Carlisle told us about the time he had attended an execution here.

It was a good time, a time where I had flashes I would forget all about Sam. I learned to live with the vampires, to not mind their smell, to get used to Esme's cozy habit of cooking exotic dishes, of Edward trying to give us privacy, Alice's idle chatter, Carlisle's omnipresent doctor's intuition. I didn't even mind Jasper's lurking after a while.

Sometimes I would feel a pull in a direction. If I was swimming, I would get an urge to suddenly want to go inside to the café. If we were in the bus, I'd catch a glimpse of a car outside, but it would be gone before I even knew why I wanted to chase it. I let my feelings slide by. Maybe I was just insane.

And then the ticket date for the pack came and they all left, with the doctor and mother, with our shopping expert and emotion controller… But not all of us. The alpha and beta- the two of us, Jake and me- we stayed. And here we were now. At the Volturi's doorstep, every instinct inside me screaming to run, instead standing up with my spine erect.

Decked out, like Christmas. Before leaving, Alice had bought us our outfits. Edward and Jacob were both in casual button ups, blazers, black shoes. Bella was in a long silver dress that looked like it was painted on her like a second skin, Nessie was in the most comfortable and elegant sundress ("She doesn't have to worry about the sun exposing her!" Alice had cackled in delight).

And me? I cursed Alice again as I remembered what I had on. It was a little black dress, there's no other way to explain it. Sleeveless, backless, stretching to my knees, and tight. I had to admit, I looked fabulous in it- but who the hell cares? I wasn't used to showing so much skin. Jacob wanted me to show my tattoo for the pack off, since he couldn't.

And the heels, Jesus, why didn't she just kill me instead?

One of the side doors suddenly cracked open and two hooded figures danced in, walking with such fashion that it looked more like they danced in to a silent tune only they heard. They came to a standstill on either side of the thrones and I could barely make out crimson eyes glowing under their hoods.

"The twins." Jake's mouth opened a tiny bit. Ah, the infamous twins.

And then the three swept in and I couldn't help but stare. Each with a guard following them, they held their necks up and in pitch black robes that reached the floor, made their way to their thrones. I had seen them all before and managed to contain the feeling inside me building up- _get away from them._

There was the one who looked bored and expressionless. Marcus. There was the one who'd killed Irina- Caius. And then, the most deadly one who was studying Nessie with adoring glee- Aro. They all stopped at their thrones and all but Aro sat down. He moved forward, paused and shook off the guard following him before continuing forward.

The first thing he did was take Edward's hand.

"A wonderful vacation, you seem to be having." His voice was bright, a sharp contrast from the papery skin and clouded eyes that old men usually had. Old men couldn't kill you with a snap of their fingers, though. Neither could they read every thought you'd ever had with a touch.

"Yes, we are." Edward said, an edge of defiance creeping in with respect. He didn't like Aro's thoughts, clearly, and I knew they could both carry a conversation without either opening their mouths, but Edward still spoke for our benefit. "Alice is back in Washington."

If Aro wanted to brood on that fact, he didn't let it show. Instead he leaned to Bella and kissed her on both cheeks. I felt more than saw Edwards suddenly increased tension.

"Ah, Bella. How beautiful you are…" Aro sighed, skimming his fingers lightly over her cheeks.

"Thank you, Aro. Thank you very much." I had to say, she was keeping her composure very well. But then, he couldn't read her mind like he could with the rest of us.

"And now we reach the prize jewel…" Aro's milky gaze caught Nessie. She squeezed Jacob's hand tighter, fidgeted, and then slanted forward to touch Aro's cheek. His disconcerting eyes closed for a moment and I knew Jacob was probably clamping down on all his intuition to keep his imprint away for this monster. I remembered this vampire well; I knew how well he manipulated.

When his eyes opened, he leaned out of Nessie's touch and smiled at her. A shark's smile. No humor, tight eyes, and far too many sharp teeth. "I know, I know. It has been good up until now. Now you're nervous. Tell me, little Halfling, do I scare you?"

"No." She shook her head vehemently and I had to admire her honesty and courage. Aro scared _me_ shitless…

Suddenly skipping over Jacob, before I could even comprehend what was happening, Aro landed before me and reached out a hand.

I flinched.

I know I shouldn't have, I know it was stupid, it showed weakness, but I backed away from his touch. The image of his skin actually making contact with my flesh wasn't on the top of my list to be done. It was an impulse to stay away from him. Jacob took a protective step in my direction but Edward gripped his shoulder. I expected an attack, a rebuke; Irina's burning figure came to mind.

Instead, Aro chuckled, and gripped my arm in his fingers- not squeezing but secure. I wasn't leaving anytime soon, and he knew it. And then I thought I was screwed- because if he could read my head, he knew how much I wanted to be anywhere but here.

He turned to Bella. "You're shielding her," he stated simply.

"Leah didn't want you to touch her." Bella's bantering tone was gone, gone with Jacob's relaxed pose and Edward's restraining touch, gone with Nessie's comfortable attitude. "She doesn't like it. I can't let anyone from my family get hurt, Aro. I'm sorry."

Slowly, Aro took his hand back from my arm; I barely noticed. Bella's words were swimming in my head. _I can't let anyone from my family get hurt._ Bella considered me family? It shouldn't have been such a realization, it shouldn't even have made me feel warm- but it did. I was a part of their family. They accepted me. I didn't have to be someone here, I wasn't cast off, I could just be me.

So this was how I would repay them? I couldn't let them get hurt. I didn't want to upset the Volturi. Already Demetri and Felix were glaring at me. Despite how much I hated them, how much their smell and the fading odor of blood repulsed me, I had to make sure they wouldn't take this to the heart. I cleared my throat and spoke "I apologize, Aro."

"Don't." Jacob hissed under his breath. Shocked, I looked up at him.

"He's right, my sweet and pretty Leah." Aro was still studying me. He inhaled deeply and then giggled. A sound so undemanding and untroubled from a leech like him made me want to growl. "Oh, Leah. You shouldn't apologize for rebellious behavior. Isn't that just the sort of thing you shapeshifters indulge in? Your boldness, your sheer lack of wits?"

Edwards hiss was accompanied by my snarl. In a move too nimble to comprehend, all of our positions changed. Edward and I stood shoulder to shoulder, Jacob behind us shuddering almost uncontrollably, Bella clutching her daughter. Protecting the "prize jewel." Out of all of us, Renesmee was the one Aro would demand to be after.

Almost simultaneously as a response to our threat, the royal guard flew ahead and formed a semi circle around Aro, Demetri and Felix at the edges and the twins flanking their leader. In the sudden silence that followed, Jane wailed. I knew she must have been trying to get past our defense and make us all feel the torture that her power allowed.

Weak laughter wafted out over us. "My pet, don't try to attack them- they have the invincible Bella on their side." The mocking way Aro said it and the harsh sneer from Caius that followed with it made Edward clench his fist.

I could see the forced way he relaxed himself as he said, "Aro, we're not here to fight, but you will not disrespect us- any of us. We came here for a friendly visit, to show the Volturi our daughter is a harmless teenager, and we expect to be treated with justice and nothing else."

Aro turned his back on us, then, and his circle drew in tighter, poised in formation, waiting for the command that would surely destroy us. Instead, Aro shrugged, "Leave. The Volturi has spoken with you and seen the Halfling. Whatever doom you bring upon yourself will be your doing alone." There was nothing in his voice suggesting defeat. Instead, he seemed triumphant.

That's when I realized what he had wanted to do. He wanted to scare us. The Volturi had wanted nothing more than to know we lived under their shadow in constant terror- afraid of our lives, of the ones we loved, of their power. The big bastard bully. That's all he was- an undead bully with his playground posse full of wimps.

I was still in a defensive stance, doing the quick breaths I'd been taught at meditation to slow my heartbeat (I couldn't imagine phasing in this dress), but now a single minded fury took over me. He had to be the most overconfident thing ever! Did he really think he'd get away with this?

I raised my eyes and glared at Jane with my most venomous hate-filled look that I hadn't given anyone in a long while. I knew what would piss her off. She was such a little bitchling running behind her master, wanting to please him… I knew how good vampires saw. Making sure her eyes were trained on my face, I mouthed in exaggerated wonder, "Aro… Aro… Arrogant?"

Instantaneously, her loud jeer accompanied her leap out of the curve and she flew toward me- in the next instant Aro had taken flight after her. They connected in midair, half a heartbeat before Jane's fangs would've sunk into my neck. The sound of Jane landing alone on the floor slowly sunk into a quiet shock as we all turned to gaze at Aro, who now stood calmly before his throne.

Jane looked hurt as she righted herself, Caius was amused, and the entire guard stood in rigid awe and Marcus- jeez. He still looked bored. None of us knew Aro was capable of such speed, nor of this prowess.

"No, Jane." Aro said, as if to a little puppy that had wet the floor. "I like Leah. And I never told you to attack." He fixed his distant watch on her as she was still reeling; it was like being hawked by Medusa. She flinched and whimpered. This was the most striking display of flaw I had seen by the Volturi while Aro rebuked her, "Jane, I didn't tell you to lunge like a fool. It's your price to pay."

I didn't know what price that would be but it couldn't be pretty, I thought, staring at the scene. I felt Edward's cool hand on my bare shoulder as he softly whispered, "Let's go, Leah." I reversed a few steps, almost afraid of showing my back to these monsters.

If I had known what was waiting for us, I would have preferred the company of the Royal Guard, perhaps. But I didn't know any of that. I wasn't Alice, and even she hadn't seen this future that was approaching us. But none of that was in my head at the moment. Something else was.

I wasn't sure which was worse: being hated by Aro- or being liked by him.


	6. Chapter 6

*Please tell me how this one is. I deviated and am bringing in the other characters! Its also the shortest...

Kidnap

_**"**__** I count him braver who overcomes his desires than him who conquers his enemies; for the hardest victory is the victory over self."  
**__**Aristotle**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was beautiful outside, under the stars. I gulped the fresh air, feeling it caress my flushed skin. It was amazing I had made it out alive. That my smart mouth hadn't gotten us all killed- or worse. Silently, we all piled into the Pagani Zonda, Jacob revving the silent engine and I took shotgun, letting the Cullens into the back. There wasn't anything we had to say. We were out. We had survived another test with the Volturi- no matter how small or insignificant.

We were hushed, Nessie's hands trailing on her mother's cheek and Edward reading everything between them. The car eventually stopped at a beach. Jacobs's voice was hoarse. "Edward, can I…?"

"Yes." Edward nodded to his wordless plea. Grasping his imprint's hand, Jacob opened his door and helped her out. They wandered off toward the water. I glimpsed back, unsure.

Bella and Edward were curled up into each.

I carefully got out of the car and headed to a small _Al Caffe _at the side of the beach. It was a bit of a walk, but I went anyway. It was the only place I felt I wanted to be. It was the only place that wanted me, that's what it seemed like. I had to go there. Maybe I just needed hot coffee.

As I approached the counter inside the cozy, warm, but empty, café, surrounded by the scent of confectionary and sugar, I asked for a cappuccino in English and asked her to hurry it up, please. I didn't know what was wrong with me, even the stout lady stared at me an extra moment before disappearing to the back.

If she didn't get me that damn caffeine, I swore I would jump the counter and go back there myself. Which was what I wanted to do. Instead, I gripped the little mug she handed me and settled at the booth that overlooked the beach. I sat there for a moment, nursing the warmth in my hands and tried not to think about what had just happened. If I didn't think about it, I wouldn't dwell on how I'd almost gotten all of us killed.

I downed the cup in a rush, scalding my tongue in the process, barely tasting. I felt restless. I drifted back to the cashier and studied their menu (even though no one was at the counter anymore), but there was nothing there I wanted. I wanted.. what? What did I want? I felt woozy, suddenly. I turned back to gaze outside.

Ahh, I wanted the ocean. Cool water lapping against my skin. I remembered when I was a child, Daddy had taken me and Seth out to the ocean. He had cliff dived and Sue had watched us splash in the waves. That was before anything got confusing. When I was happy.

Happy... what was happiness anyway? Did it mean the same thing as love? When I loved Sammy, was that when I was happy? When he kissed my lips and pressed his hard body against mine and called me Lee Lee? Something caught my eye as I dreamily studied the beach. It was a girl. I swayed drowsily, trying to place everything.

Someone I knew. The girl was someone I knew. _Don't be silly, Leah. You're in Italy- you don't know anyone here._ Swirls, the ceiling was swirling.

_But you do know someone here- at least someone you've seen, silly goose._ Goose? I giggled girlishly, pawing at my dress. It was so hot. Why would Alice pick something so suffocating for a shapeshifter? The door jingled open and I heard voices- loud voices, too loud. I pressed my hands against my ears, too loud. Suddenly, in a last moment of coherency, my mind shot at me one last tidbit of information: _She's the girl from the airport._

And then I was falling, falling, _we all fall down._

Arms caught me before I hit the floor. Arms I wanted to curl up in. And I did. I felt their coolness. What feels cool to a shapeshifter? Something inside my mind was singing as I wrapped my arms around the neck of the person holding me.

I inhaled deeply, ahh, that was an amazing scent. Better than vampirestink. I giggled again at the thought, but then stopped, feeling my body go tense. Something about vampires made me tense. What was it about them? Maybe the ridiculous fangs Dracula had.

I coiled around the fabric my legs felt. Oh, it was soothing, like the healing that had fixed any burns we shapeshifters encountered. I could smell the ocean and hear the breeze playing with waves- funny? Wasn't I inside a café? No, I guess not. Its okay, I thought, it's alright.

I can hear a heartbeat. That means it _must_ be okay. That meant I was happy- not love or nicknames. Being okay meant happiness. I began humming the tune to "Strawberry Fields" by The Beatles.

"Shut her up." A gruff female voice rang out in the dark.

"Lupe, you can't be serious."

"Shut the fuck up and gag her. Or knock her out."

"But she's so happy- and she hasn't been in a long time." The voice that was talking now was holding me. I could feel his chest reverberating with his words and scooted my ear closer to hear him. He was Heaven. He must be.

"Are you arguing with me?"

"No, I-"

"Then keep her mouth shut!"

A moment later, something nasty smelling was stuffed into my mouth. I gagged and promptly fell asleep in the arms of comfort.


	7. Chapter 7

*Weekend slows me down, sorry. How is it?

Strangers

"_**What we seek we shall find; what we flee from flees from us."**_

_**Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

_**

* * *

**_

The first thing I became aware of was that my hands were tied behind my back. For a shapeshifter, being bound was the worst thing they would experience. We were wild creatures, born to run free, to hunt and follow our instincts, but now? I squirmed and tried to open my eyes.

Shit! They were blindfolded. What the hell was going on? I took account of my surroundings- I could hear two heartbeats in the same room as me, I could smell humans- no, they weren't humans. But they weren't shapeshifters or vampire's either.

As for me, I was on a chair, my legs tied to the metal legs, my arms behind my back, sightless and gagged. There was a heavy weight in my lungs.

I wriggled the rope at my legs and my chair scraped a tiny bit; it was a noise no human would be able to hear. But immediately, I heard movement and a voice "She's conscious. The drugs wore out pretty fast." It was the same guy's voice who had carried me earlier. And in a rush, all of the things came back to me- I was drugged at the café and… kidnapped.

Suddenly, I was slapped- hard. My head whipped back, attacking the headrest behind me. That was some strength and if my mouth had been open, I would have gasped. Not from the pain- it didn't hurt too much, but from the actual shock of getting hit. In the next moment, the gag was unraveling and I could breathe easier.

"Now, Leah. Listen to me carefully 'cause I'm not going to repeat anything I say." A female's voice, again familiar, started, "We know who you are. We know _what_ you are. We also know that you're the weakest link because you refuse to- what do you creatures call it? Phase? Well, we know you refuse to phase so there's no way you can break out as a human."

"Who are you?" I managed as the woman paused. I was slapped again in the face.

"Stop hitting her." The guys voice from behind said.

"Get the fuck out of this room." I heard the sound of a sigh and then a door opened to my left- left. I'd have to remember that. It closed before I could hear anything from the outside, though. Without a distraction, I practically felt the woman focus on me again.

"I'm the one who asks the questions, and if you need any answers, you'll get them without needing to ask so just do what I said: listen. We're not gonna hurt you- much anyway. And you can heal so don't worry about it even if we do. We were hired- yes, hired. You're going to be smuggled out of this country and brought before my employers- but if you do anything funny within that timeframe, we wouldn't have a problem with killing you."

A shudder worked its way up my spine. "You can make this easy for us, or you can just be a weak coward and try to fuck things up for your friends even more. Like you do all the time." Before she could go on, the door on my left opened again. I strained to hear anything outside, but I couldn't even make out noises of traffic. Where the hell were we? I smelled something, though. That odd half human scent the woman emitted and something else. The faintest hint of vampire…

"Edward just walked in." The guy said. Edward! He knew where I was!

"Watch the bitch." The woman commanded, walking out of the room, her footsteps barely echoing. So where I was- the room was empty? Or abandoned? The door slammed shut and I heard the guy walking to my right.

"Where am I?" I could feel the tremble in my voice, and tried to magnify it. Pity- at least I'd make them think I was weak. They had already informed me they knew that I wouldn't phase. How did they know?

"Can't say," the guy replied, "can't tell you where you are, who we are, why you're here… I can't do anything Lupe tells me not to." Hearing his voice brought back some of the comfort I had felt in his arms when I was delirious. What? Was I going to hold on to that comfort? I tried to shake it off- but couldn't.

And suddenly, I was overcome by anger- who the hell did they think they were? Messing with a La Push girl? I could kick their ass blindfolded if I had to! I twisted the rope around my wrists. It dug in my skin but wouldn't come loose. Damn! My rage building up, I tried to kick my legs up but when that didn't work either, I knew there was one option remaining.

I had to phase. They knew I wouldn't. If they knew I hadn't done it in a year, they must think I'd forgotten- but any way, that was the only alternative I had. Edward was out there. There was a guy in this room guarding me. And forget the yoga, the meditation- I was fucking pissed off now.

The guy began to stand, "Hey, you're getting mad. Hey-" but I couldn't let him stop me, or get the chance to kill this opportunity that sprung up. Looking back, I suppose I should've wondered how he found out I was angry. All I knew was that Bella had called me their family and I was going to live up to that- I couldn't let myself be a threat. I had a split second to catch this guy and I would do it so help me God.

Just the thought was enough for the wolf in me to howl in glee. It would be released after so long. The warmth in my body flooded my mind and the world exploded as I went with it. My ropes slid off my hands and the chair flew back. My dress-it was tatters now. Who cared? I could see. I was a wolf again!

I'd forgotten how sharp my senses were- how many different angles I could make out with my wolf's vision, the smells. The guy, I was moving too fast for his face to be more than just a blur, I knew I had to go straight to him. My paws built up force and I leaped, the tension in them finally liberated.

The sorrow I'd been bottling up inside me came out as the need to avenge as I landed firm on him, tackling him down. I did a wild running scan of the empty room, more like a warehouse; dust on the floor a couple layers thick, a bare lightbulb.

With my weight above his, I knew I had to phase back. It was a joyful moment, knowing that I'd been a wolf, but I had to talk now. I needed to be human. The high was still with me as I swiftly went back to human form. It would've been awkward. I was exposed pressed onto the male, my face no doubt grinning as I kept my knee on his back, gripped his arms and, brought them back.

_You are under arrest, anything you say can and WILL be used against you in the court of wolf…_

I pushed the stupid thought away from me and whispered "You're dead now."

"Leah, stop."

Yeah, right, how stupid did he imagine me to be? His olive neck, dirty blond curls, muscles under the flesh under the shirt, the heartbeat… something was right, here. No- something was wrong! His skin felt warm to my touch; whereas last night it was a cold revel I'd basked in, now it was an open flame. He wasn't human. Uncomfortable, I shifted and pressed my knee into his back painfully.

"Who are you?"

"I was gonna let you go anyway, before Lupe came back. I was gonna untie your ropes."

"I didn't ask for that bullshit! I asked your name."

"Tristan." Well, why didn't Tristan seem afraid? He seemed more… calm. Like he didn't care that I was almost ready to snap his neck. It didn't matter- he was neither vampire nor shapeshifter and I didn't have to worry about a human.

"How do I get out of here?" I demanded.

"I would state the obvious- the door. But I'm not a complete idiot. Listen- we kidnapped you. But not for ransom or anything. We needed to talk to Edward Cullen and his wife, Bella Cullen. Those who hired us knew they could only get a fair meeting if the Cullens had some incentive."

I listened because it was useful information, but now my high was fading a bit with my patience. "I'm your fucking incentive?" My voice was quiet but shrill.

"Listen, okay?" Now Tristan sounded annoyed. "I wanna help you get away. Leave. Fly to your Michigan apartment or Washington house- whatever. But stop threatening me. You go out the door and there's gonna be a long hall. Don't follow it to the light- Ross is standing guard there. Go right- it looks like a dead end but you'll see a doorknob. Its your way out. Phase and run. None of us will be able to catch up with you." He chuckled. "Not until next week."

That sounded ominous. Ignoring it, I asked, "Where's Edward?"

"He'll make it out fine, too, don't worry."

"If I let you go, will you attack?"

"I want to you leave and never come back." He said softly.

Slowly, I shifted back, allowing enough slack for him to sit up. His back was still to me as I roughly ordered, "Give me your shirt."

"What?"

"I want your shirt!"

"Okay- jeez." He pulled the plain white t-shirt over his head and handed it back to me. I threw it on quickly, thankful at least it smelled good, and stood .I started backing up to the doorway. "Well, bye. See ya. Maybe in Romania or wherever we kidnap you from next time."

"Romania?" I was bemused by his words, but then the next instant changed my entire life. Tristan turned around. His eyes, as golden as any vegetarian vampire I had seen in my life, met mine. And the world dropped out from under my feet.

The moment after that, the room ruptured, door flying off its hinges- and a large russet wolf came bounding in. If I had been in any rational state of mind, I would've recognized Jacob right away. And then Edward followed him, close behind him the woman who was my forceful kidnapper. The battle broke out near immediately as another guy followed the woman in.

Jacob was snarling, bumping his hindlegs into me as he soared for the female's jugular. She, Lupe, aptly sidestepped him and I caught a piece of peripheral vision- her nails were as long and sharp and _deadly_ as rusty razorblades. Wicked and jagged fangs burst from Lupe's mouth. Edward fought the guy who looked similar to the woman. I didn't care- my attention was solely fixed on Tristan.

Bella rocketed into the room and took my hand, turning to leave, but instead stopped short. She couldn't budge because I wouldn't. Paralyzed, I studied him, unable to take my eyes off the young man who was now standing up, slowly. Jacob turned and nosed my naked thigh, a whine in the back of his throat. I could practically hear him yowling _Move, Leah! Get out of here with Bella!_

I still didn't move. I was iced over, burning inside. Tristan filled up every part of my soul as even my breath was knocked out of me. Everything else was background noise, even Bella hissing in my ear, "Let's go!" And then, "Leah? Leah! Edward, she's not even stirring."

And then Edward's gasp, mixed with the sounds of struggle, as he finally read my mind. "Oh, no. She just imprinted."


	8. Chapter 8

*Ah! Delight! Leah finally starts acting a bit more like a girl! Next chapter should be fun! Leah finally getting some action? I should think so! Don't forget to tell me how it is!

Revelation

_**Falling in love consists merely in uncorking the imagination and bottling the common sense.**_

_**Helen Rowland**_

_**

* * *

**_

Just gazing at someone and knowing deep inside that this is the person the rest of your life will be spent with… it was happening to me now. I felt I was falling, _drowning_ into those golden, liquid sunshine eyes. I had felt through the minds of others what imprinting was like, but here and now- actually wallowing in the emotion was different.

Every part of me was in performance. From my muddled thoughts, the jagged rythym of my heartbeat, a deep warmth in my core, to my restless fingers and tingling feet. I needed to embrace him, feel him against me, know he was real. The entire world was falling away. It wasn't bits and pieces fragmenting off. It wasn't the flicking of a lightbulb plunging me into darkness. Instead, it was like a smooth fading of all the details.

My sight blocked out all the violent surroundings. The heavy scent of a battle drifted, like I was underwater and the sounds couldn't reach me anymore. The growling, the sounds of nails ripping into flesh, it all melted. The only thing I could feel was his presence- not arm or cold but perfect. I wanted nothing more in this moment than to taste him.

The words reached me from a haze (I might as well have been drugged again), "Oh, no. She just imprinted." I couldn't attach significance to them. They were meaningless syllables, one placed after another. The only tug I experienced was not from the cold hand touching mine but from him. He was gravity. Mesmerized, I took a step forward-

-and then Alice stepped into the room. With her, awareness slammed into me like an unwelcome plunge from the cliff to the ocean. Reality harshly returned and I knew what had happened. Edward's surprise was valid and it hit me that I had imprinted on Tristan.

"Stop!" Alice shrieked in such a way that everyone stopped moving temporarily. Most of the room turned to stare at her. "Ohmygosh, please tell me everyone's okay-"

"Alice? I didn't hear you coming." Edward looked truly pained at that. "I heard Leah, I heard Jacob- but I didn't hear your thoughts."

Lupe smirked, cradling her elbow where I assume Jacob had ripped a good chunk of her out. And then I focused again on it- there was no blood. Even for a shapeshifter, there would be blood and it would be messy. But though I could make out individual tissues and the pale hint of her bone sticking out- there was no blood.

"Its them-" Alice pointed at Tristan then the guy who had followed Lupe inside. "These things don't let you see anything, it's even worse than the shapeshifters!" It's amazing how in the middle of all this drama Alice managed to sound like a petulant child who just wanted chocolate.

"I can't hear them." Edward admitted quietly. I became conscious of Bella's fingers squeezing like a vice around my wrist at that moment and slid my hand away from hers, rubbing at the chafed skin. It'd be fine in a minute, I knew.

"They're Children of Moon."

If you could _hear_ wordless surprise, you would hear it as the most deafening thing in this room. My mind was in overdrive, so filled up with Tristan that it was hard to remember the Volturi's mistake in thinking we were real werewolves.

"Ross, get out." Lupe ordered the other guy. His fight with Edward had left him with a limp- again, bloodless- as he made his way to the door, giving Alice a wide berth as he slipped out. "Shut the door!" Lupe's voice rang out and the door closed with barely a click.

"Okay, I got on the plane to home and I got a vision- jesus, it scared the hell out of Jasper- oh, and he's with Nessie in the car so don't worry guys! Poor girl was practically giving herself a hernia out of worry. But anyway, I saw Edward standing with the Romanian coven-"

"Alice, please, can you just…?" Edward held a finger up and closed his eyes.

"Oh, sorry." Alice did a little motion of shooting her head with her fingers.

It could've made me cringe at the immaturity had I not turned my attention back to Tristan. A little spark of electricity ran through me when I saw his eyes were on me again. He took a step towards me and I was almost intimidated. And then he was peering down at me, inches away. The temptation to reach out and touch his bare chest was overwhelming. I was just leaning to him when Edward spoke.

"I can't read anything at all." Edward looked strangled.

"Its us." Lupe's curt voice broke in. "None of your vampire stuff works with us around completely fucking it up, unless it's really strong. Your power or whatever you're trying to understand. In your case, the ability to read minds. I might as well tell you everything now."

Jacob was growling again, nosing at my shoulder. I guess he didn't want me so close to Tristan, practically falling on him. I pushed his jaw away with a huff. I didn't tell him not to make out with Nessie at the beach in front of me, did I? I just made gagging noises.

"Tell us everything?" I had almost forgotten Bella was still here until I heard her. "Does everything include why my daughter is cowering outside in a getaway car?" She demanded. "Does it include why Leah was brought here without her permission? Or how about why we had to get into a _fight_ in this warehouse?"

Lupe looked threatening as she pointed to Edward's wife. "Okay, okay!" Alice bounded forward and said quickly, "Clearly, we can talk now without fearing someone's head getting ripped off. Bella, Jake… can you guys leave? Yeah, Jake, I did see your shorts in the woods. Leah- you too."

"I can't." I whispered, casting my eyes down.

"Jeez." Alice sounded irritated. "Kid- can you leave with her?" She shooed Tristan nonchalantly, almost making me indignant.

But he just shrugged and headed to the closed door. "You coming, Leah?" He tossed over his shoulder- his muscled and very hot shoulder, I might add.

I took a step forward but Jacob was pulling the back of my shirt with his teeth, gentle enough to hold me back and not leave holes that would rip and reveal my already very exposed self. I glanced down at him, something in me pushed to the edge. I had finally goddamn imprinted and- of all the people who want me to not follow a very cute, stranger, and werewolf boy outside alone- Jacob was stopping me. I could not stand that. "Stop!" I snapped.

Surprised, Jake's mouth fell open and I rushed at the opportunity, sprinting ahead with shapeshifter speed and out the door Tristan held open. If I felt guilty, it was drowned out by the pleasure of seeing amusement in Tristan's face. Did I make him cheerful like he made me? Did he know that just glancing at him made me want to fly?

"Lets go!" I said, nodding my head at the darkness on one end of the hallway. I could find the doorknob he'd been talking about earlier. The quick wink he shot my way almost made me melt into a pathetic puddle of adoration for him. I didn't even know him but he already looked like a combination of William Beckett's cuteboyness, Gerard Butler's intensesexyness and Tom Wellings superheroallure rolled into one. Was that what imprinting was like? I could feel lighter already.

He sprinted ahead of me and I let him. I know, I know, ogling wasn't what I planned to do- but it was what I did anyway. The door was open and we were both out in the cool air. I hadn't realized how late it must've been. Tristan was leading and I attempted a quick look behind me- nobody was following. I guess not. Jacob couldn't do anything without his pants on and Bella would probably go straight to Nessie.

Dodging around rusty old metal shacks, we maneuvered in the cold night air to a truck parked in the distance. It was already open when Tristan opened the passenger door for me and then catapulted to the other end. I was slightly amazed. Werewolves clearly had skill when they were human.

As he finally settled in and shut the door, he shot at me, "Did you really imprint? With _me_? I mean, Lupe told me in short words what it was, but its hard to believe its happening."

I reveled in his voice for a moment before clearing my throat. "Um, yeah, I did. Don't wolves imprint?"

"Naa. We bond. Its like one-night stands. You see someone that you want to have sex with and you do. And then you hope you never see each other again because it might be awkward."

I frowned at his description. "Well, that's weird."

"Its not. Its simple. Wolves biologically can't have children because we don't have any blood. So why wasting time to build something that can break so easily like a relationshop?" He shrugged.

"Wait- but I hear your heart."

"We have hearts but that's it. Nobody has cut any of us open to see how it keeps going or what exactly is pulsing through our veins." That's why Lupe didn't bleed.

There was a second where neither of us said anything. The air between us was nearly humming with electricity as I studied him. He was fidgety, always moving, his eyes never settling anyway, fingers drumming the steering wheel. We were alone.


	9. Chapter 9

*Please do review and tell me how it is!

And you know this is Meyer's work, tweaked to my standards!

Alone

_**The first sigh of love is the last of wisdom.**_

_**Antoine Bret**_

_**

* * *

**_

The silence that had settled over us finally broke when Tristan asked, "Why are you tense?"  
"I'm not!" I said, surprised he would think that.

"You are." It was fact that he stated, not open to discussion.

"But…"

"I can read emotions- I know when you're happy and mad and I can tell when you're edgy. That'd be the perfect way to describe you right now." Tristan chuckled, and then turned serious again. "So whats up?"

"Well," I started, unsure how to cover all this ground between me and my imprint, "I just imprinted on a _werewolf_ and I have no idea who you are. Imprints are normally supposed to be perfect for each other- but I met you under some pretty weird circumstances…" I paused, not sure where I was taking this.

"So we need to get to know each other." Tristan shrugged. He made it sound so easy. "But first, you need to relax." He leaned down toward me. Even if I had the slightest idea of how I would react, everything I was thinking went right out the window. His amber eyes were so bright, hypnotizing.

I was starting to have trouble breathing when he was close enough for me to inhale his scent. Another moment later, his lips found mine. For a second, I thought back to Sam, back to Daniel- but just a second that was over soon- and then fireworks let loose in me.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back, moving closer to him. Tristan's arms were around me, caressing my shoulders with his thumbs. I felt so good. I realized him not being in my life was like having a huge hole inside me and I was seeping out, losing myself. He fixed me.

His mouth murmured against mine and his tongue was in my mouth a moment later. I tried to squeeze even closer to him but realized the gearshift was digging uncomfortably into my hip. I pulled away from his lips and Tristan looked confused.

"The gear…" I began, but then foolishly burst out giggling. From the positive emotions that all girls feel- love, joy, lust, excitement- I think it was safe to say I was feeling all of them in this minute. In this exhilarated and late night minute. I saw understanding dawn on Tristans face, and then he reached over, put both arms around me, and lifted me out of my seat. I gasped, but I was only pseudo airborne for half a heartbeat before he had me sitting on his lap.

"Comfortable?" He asked, grinning.

My reply was kissing him harder and with more passion than I could ever remember kissing Sam, twisting my fingers in his curly soft hair. One of his hands slipped under the shirt he had given me, the flimsy white excuse for clothing. His hands were wandering, warm and sweet, stroking my back.

I could feel how hard he was under his jeans, every heartbeat in his chest, ever rise and fall of his lungs. There was something about knowing that I was finally with the person who I was supposed to be with that warmed me and frustrated me at the same time. Why didn't he show up any sooner? If I had known Tristan was the one, I wouldn't have pined over Sam all this time.

_But then, if Jacob knew about Nessie, he never would have chased Bella- and he never would have found her daughter. _It made sense when you thought about it. And my mind wasn't in the most thinking phase right now. Right now, I was moaning because Tristan had one hand on my breast and the other pressing me closer to him. There was seriously very little else I could have wanted.

Then I felt a shift in Tristan's attention. He broke the kiss and turned to stare out the window. And now I heard it, too. I blushed, thinking that I'd been so absorbed in Tristan that I'd missed it the first time.

A howl. Unmistakably, Jacobs howl.

"Your Alpha?" Tristan guessed. His voice was hoarse.

I nodded wordlessly. Sighing, I straightened up. "He must be calling me."

I started to move away, but Tristan caught my wrist. "Hold on a minute." He touched his forehead to mine, just watching me. Then he shrugged and moved back. "Odd."

"What is?"

"I'm not bonding with you."

"Is that bad?" I asked lightly.

"I'm not sure. Werewolves don't mate for life like Shapeshifters do. We bond and it's a very temporary relationship. It's an attraction we feel, purely physical, but it wears off after we turn every month."

I thought about that. "What is it like, when you turn?"

"Very… frightening." Tristan replied solemnly, a faraway look in his eyes. "The first time Lupe bit me and I turned, I was scared as hell. I had no control over my actions. I completely forgot that I had human traits, too. When I turned back, I realized I had killed so many…" He trailed off, closing his eyes. "She bit me and my brother, Ross, at the same time. I guess she's our 'alpha' even though Children of Moon don't stick together. We have to listen to everything she says or she has the power to destroy us."

He shivered, something I felt echoed in my own body. I hugged him, whispering, "Well, it'll be okay. Don't worry about it, Tristan. It'll work out."

"No, it's not." His voice was hard as he abruptly opened the door, cold air washing over us, signaling the end of me comforting him. "But anyway, Lupe has us working to manage ourselves. She calls it 'direction.' She figured out that if we constrain our actions, we can learn to control. It's going decently so far. I mean I've stopped killing humans- look, my eyes are gold."

Another howl prompted me to leap out of the car hastily, slipping my hand into Tristan's when he got out too. "I'm not sure what Lupe has decided now."

"Oh, that reminds me- whats going on?"

"It's the Romanian Coven."

I wracked my brain, trying to remember their names. "Vladmir and Stefan?" I asked.

"Well, there's more now. They're ready to repopulate their empire. They're planning to take over from the Volturi- and I guess they brought the idea to use our help from watching the Cullens interact with you. And they're using Lupe for it. Starting small."

"Where do we play in?"

"The Cullens. Considering how talented a coven they are and the contract they share with shapeshifters, it would be wonderful to have you on our side. They think the fighting chance is certainly the Romanian Covens if we use all of you."

"First of all," I returned, frowning, "being used doesn't sound so good. And second, it's not a contract between the pack and coven. Its more of a willing friendship."

"And the fact that your Alpha is imprinted with the coven's youngest member."

"How do you know so much?" I demanded.

"Two of our members, Zaara and Jareth- both bonded currently- spied on all of you for a while."

"Nobody caught you?" I gaped.

"Vampires make no effect on us. And besides, you know how I can read emotions? Zaara can control water. She had fun spying on the pack; she said she just stayed under the cliff if things got bad. And plus, werewolves don't need to breathe."

I rolled my eyes. "You and the vampires." I muttered. The car came into view, along with another yellow Porsche parked by the car the Cullens had bought. "That must be Alice's." I brightened.

Footsteps behind me. It was Jake, and he looked both pissed off and relieved that I was still here in one piece. "What the _fuck_ does it mean, you running off like that?"

"Jake! I imprinted!" I told him, holding up the hand that gripped Tristan's.

"I don't care, Leah- he kidnapped you and kept you tied up. What kind of shit is that? You're never gonna do that again!" He told me viciously. Towering over Tristan, he added to him, "And you keep your fucking hands off her."

"Hey, man, back off." Tristan replied easily, shrugging.

Jake looked like he was about to throw a mean punch, so I stood between the two, "Stop, stop you two! Jake, make nice, okay?" I glared up at him.

Muttering, he turned and headed to the car, "C'mon. The Cullens are in the Porsche. Nessie, Alice, and you are with me. We're going back to the hotel. And don't worry; you'll see your _imprint_ again." He sneered the last part with an edge in his voice. I watched him get into the Pagani.

"I don't know what his problem is," I mumbled softly. Having Jake had always been a blessing, but if he acted like an ass now… well, it really hurt, even though I had finally healed one part of me inside. The part Sam had gouged a puncture into.

"Didn't you tell me not to worry, that it'd turn out fine?" He cackled and then said, "Well, I'll head to Lupe and the rest while you catch a good night's sleep, okay?" He leaned down and kissed me- firm, fervent, and protective. I sighed with him. He was safe.

I headed to the car and slid into the front seat. To my horror and embarrassment, Alice was studying me. Nessie was gazing out the window.

"That was pretty cute, that little kiss." Alice chirped, "Ah, don't look so dismayed- I covered Nessie's eyes. What I'm thinking, though, is how does werewolf and shapeshifter work out?" She winked suggestively and I groaned, averting my gaze from the little pixie.

I closed my eyes and leaned back into the seat as the car revved to life, tires squealing as a fuming Jake headed out of the abandoned lot. But even though things weren't the happiest they'd been and I knew shit was going down in the future, I was smiling as I thought of Tristan.

Alice was saying, appalled, "I gave you a gorgeous dress and look what you exchanged it for!"


	10. Chapter 10

*Next update, I have a surprise.

Disclaimer: Damn it, Jacob, I wish you were mine :/.

Crash

_"**The biggest adventure you can take is to live the life of your dreams."**_

_**Oprah Winrey**_

_**

* * *

**_

Things were going to be okay. It was something I was convincing myself of. It really was going to turn out okay in the end, no matter how much things began to get bad. Jacob and Edward had decided that we would go to Romania to talk to the coven there. It seemed dangerous to _not_ do that. And after the Volturi, I wasn't in the mood to mess around with more vampire royalty- or exroyalty.

We drove to their castle. Whereas it wasn't as fancy or bright as the Volturi's, the Romanian coven did manage to keep that creepy vibe turned way up. I even caught a few bats leaving the castle at night. The coven asked for us to stay a few days and it was something nobody was too psyched about, but in the end, we decided to stay anyway.

Edward thought something might work out if the Romanians fought the Volturi and Siobhan from the Irish coven wanted nothing more than that to happen. Everyone thought it'd work out and a frenzied air of excitement was always surrounding all of us.

And Tristan… Tristan was my everything. In the week that followed our meeting, we tried to spend every minute available together. His kisses were the highlights of my day. Holding his hand made me feel like I was floating. Nothing could bring me down from my high.

Until…he did.

On the night of the full moon, Tristan was taller and more muscled than I had ever seen him before- apparently it was a Child-of-Moon thing. The closer you got to the full moon, the stronger and more confident you became. And confident he certainly was.

He snuck into my room by scaling the wall of the castle (just before the full moon, Werewolves could do all sorts of freaky stuff) and I awoke to his hand pressed over my mouth. "Don't scream, Leah, it's me." I nodded and he let me go.

I turned in my bed to face him. "Hi," I whispered. "What're you doing here?"

His golden eyes glinted in the dim light from the moon. "I have maybe an hour left before I turn so I figured I could come in and we could get some things out of the way." My wolf vision was good enough for me to clearly make out his wink.

I laughed and kissed him, loving the way he tasted, loving that he had momentary trouble figuring out I was under the sheets and he was over them. Loving _him_. Finally he managed to get in the sheets with me and his hands found the waistband to my shorts.

As always, Tristan made me breathless and it was hard to think. So at first, I didn't say anything as he slid down my panties. He rolled above me and kissed my neck. My heart hammering, I realized he was completely naked above me. We had gone pretty far before, but having sex was still uncharted territory with us. Sam and Daniel were the only people I'd ever been with.

"Tristan?" I asked softly. He didn't hear me, or didn't bother responding. "Tristan- stop…"

His affectionate lips traced back up to my mouth, silencing me. But feeling him between my legs, I suddenly realized I couldn't let this happen- not this early anyway. I pushed him off me and sat up. "_Tristan_." I hissed.

He looked bewildered and hurt as he watched me. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I- I'm just not ready to go all the way."

"I thought I was your imprint," his voice took on a whining quality. And even though it would have annoyed me, shapeshifters just don't get upset with their imprints. Must be one of those things evolution decided so there wouldn't be fights between us.

I sighed and pushed him down, lying against his chest and listening to his heartbeat, not sure how to explain it to him. "Tristan, imprinting isn't the same thing as bonding. Bonding is all about a physical and temporary night- imprinting is a relationship forever and I just want to take it a little slower right now." His warm skin was comforting as I talked, telling him about the couples I knew, about imprinting working, about how _we_ should work. "Its basically love." I finished.

Tristan was hushed, listening and absorbing the information I was telling him. "Okay, if that's how it works. I should leave now. I'd hate to turn in here with you." He kissed me once on the lips, then again on the forehead and rose from the bed. For a minute, I wondered what would happen if I phased and went after him. But I hadn't since that day of beimg kidnapped and I didn't want to.

He turned around at the window to look at me and I smiled gently. He started to smile, but then just faced the sky and fell out. All night, I thought about what he said, what I said, and what could have happened between us, but then I just fell asleep.

The next morning was cloudy. The vampires would be delighted, I knew. Alice would probably run off to shop. All of the Cullens had landed a few nights ago and I knew Emmett was teaching Bella how to fight. Carlisle and Jasper were rounding up more covens to prepare for the fight, although most of the vampires we knew were already here.

I dressed and made my way down the cold stone steps. About halfway down, I saw Tristan gazing out one of the windows. He turned and I flew forward to hug him. "Hey, how was last night?" I asked brightly, studying him. He didn't look so good. His skin was pale, washed out, wet hair hanging dully into dark, tawny eyes, bags under them. I also noticed that he was about my height now, although last night he was probably taller than Jake.

"It sucked. But at least I fed." He muttered. "Listen, Leah, we need to talk."

"Yeah, sure thing," I said, trying to ignore the slightly uncomfortable feeling that was in my stomach.

H was quiet. And then: "Leah, what would happen if Nessie left Jake?"

"He'd go after her."

"No, no, I mean what if Nessie _left_ him. Abandoned him."

Frowning, I stymied the question, "She wouldn't do that, so whats the point in even asking?"

"You're not getting me, Leah. Okay- what would happen if Nessie died?"

I thought of the way Jacob took a protective stance around her, the way he met her eyes with nothing but worship, how he would give up everything he had, just to hold her. "If Nessie died, Jacob would die." I said simply.

The answer unsettled Tristan. He blew out a breath and turned to me, "Leah, this isn't right."

"What isn't?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact that my heart was drumming a beat louder, a notch faster than before.

"What happens if an imprint doesn't work out?"

I stared at him, a hollow numbing in my core, feeling cold. "Tristan…"

"Leah, what if I don't love you?" His eyes bore into mine, his hands clutching my shoulders, a desperate and final respite to everything I felt.

_What if I don't love you? _

_What if…_

"I hope you understand, Leah. I'm a Werewolf, it's hard for me to stay tied up with one person. That's not what we're made for. Didn't I tell you once before that I don't see the sense in building a relationship when it can just break easily? I hope this isn't too hard for you."

Was I in denial? I heard his words, but from a distance. As if I was drowning and he was still standing on dry shore, trying to teach me how to swim with his aloof instructions.

Somewhere even further off, a voice was calling, "Leah, where are you? Leah!"

"Shit, its your Alpha. Listen, I'll talk to you later, okay? I really need to get some sleep after last night." And then he was gone, swiftly disappearing up the flight of stairs while I stared out the window at nothing.

Jacob was behind me a moment later, "Hey, there you- Leah? Whats wrong?" His voice was suddenly low and he looked outside the window, trying to find whatever it was that had upset me. But it wasn't outside; it was inside, in me. "Leah?"

"Jake, would you come with me?" I whispered, barely able to get the words out.

"Of course- but what happened?"

_What if I don't love you?_

Ignoring the question, I began down the stairs and outside into the woods. At first I jogged and Jake easily kept pace with me, but then I was running, building up speed, echoes in my mind, and Jake was panting, "Leah- I'm not as fast as you, Leah!"

_I don't love you._

And finally I phased. I lurched into my second form as awkwardly as a toddler takes its first steps. It was a minute before I felt Jacob's conscious brushing mine, and then reading everything, _everything._ Just as I was finally able to read everything in his mind. His love for Nessie, which made me hurt even more, the determination he had to make everything better for his pack, his distress for me. I was glad suddenly that the rest of our pack would be arriving much later today- I couldn't stand if anyone else had read me.

_That son of a bitch, he broke _up_ with you? Does he know imprints can't break up?_ Jacob sounded pissed off, even more than the night I had left with Tristan. _I swear to God I'm going to kill that bastard, make him regret ever being alive. For fucking with you._

I didn't bother to reply, but Jake could clearly read in my head that I had imprinted on Tristan, and that was even stronger than loyalty to the pack. I would fight Jacob right now until we were both nothing but carcasses on the forest floor if I felt he was threatening the man I loved.

_Leah, I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would happen._

_Nobody did, Jacob. Except for him. _I answered, though I didn't need to. He knew what I felt now, every nook and cranny of my mind.

Whimpering softly, he came forward and touched his muzzle under my throat, trying to convince me to look up. I couldn't. _Leah, please don't do this again. There's nothing I can do about this- nothing _we_ can do. I can ask the Romanians that they tell the Children of Moon to leave forever. _

I felt tears, unshed, rising up in me. _No, Jacob- I want something else from you, just one thing, a favor._

He read my mind again then, more carefully and specifically. _No, Leah, that's not something I can do. I don't even know if it'll work._

_You HAVE to do it, Jacob! There's no other way I can go on- and you know it._

Jacob whined. _Leah, no…_

_JACOB! Jacob, please. For me. _

Turning away from my eyes, Jacob howled softly at the sky. _Fine, Leah. _His voice echoing through my mind as that of the Alpha, Jacob gave the first order he had in his entire life as an Alpha. _Leah, I command you as your leader to stop loving and thinking of Tristan, your imprint._

_

* * *

_

And that was honestly all it took for the memories of him and me, for the deep devotion of him inside me to be locked up and chained. Even though I was unhappy, I was no longer broken. When I saw him, I didn't find him irresistible anymore. I treated him normally.

I always felt a tug around him, but it was nothing more than a mild ache that went away if I fought with my pack hard enough, which I did much more often now that I phased all the time. Neither Quil, nor Embry, not even my little brother or Edward (thanks to the Werewolves proximity) could read any traces of what had happened in my mind.

A few times Tristan tried to approach me, but Jacob would chase him away or I would avoid any mention of the incident.

* * *

He might as well have not existed anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

*Do tell me how it is :). I finished pretty fast, I guess I was excited for it! Tell me if more Tristan POV's are good!

Once more, if these goodies were mine, I would be immensely rich...!

Tristan 

Damn it, damn all of it. Leah was in _love _with me? This was probably not going to be good, since what spare little detail Lupe told me seemed to signify that Shapeshifters preferred mating for life. But when I was with her in the car that first day, I felt something inside her that I hadn't felt from anyone else. Not from any of my Children of Moon siblings, from her pack, from the vampires.

I had felt how her mind was at ease finally. Being surrounded by so many emotions constantly had been the reason I had gone through the most vicious shift from human to Werewolf, it was the reason I had headaches the first few years of my new life. It had changed eventually, when Lupe and the Romanian coven struck their deal.

After that, she found Ross and me, from the woods we had claimed, where we hunted humans. Her deep crimson eyes reflected in ours and the fact that we were forced to obey her was enough proof that she was our creator. It was really a pity that we _had_ to follow her command- I'd have ripper her to shreds if I didn't.

Lupe had learned many things while she was gone- and one was how much easier control became once we reverted our diet to purely animal flesh. No more human warmth was indeed not so satisfying, but even I had to admit that my headaches had subsided and I kept my own direction as a wolf. We could even tolerate vampires, though before we would attack without even realizing it.

And then we had been given assignment to spy. And then I had seen Leah. Her emotions were strong- aw, who am I kidding? When I was there at the airport, she was the only one who was screaming _murder fucking bloody murder_ and from there, I'd tried to stay with her all the time- keeping my distance but being there. I was even the one who drugged her at the café.

Her brokenness automatically attracted me. Yeah, maybe that makes me something of a masochist since I felt what she felt, but I had a feeling it'd change eventually. Which it did when she met my eyes. And hell, after that day, I wasn't comfortable with anyone else at all.

Leah had peace at last and since it was directed at me, I felt fucking grand. But since I'd met her, I hadn't bonded with anyone else. Of course I wasn't a virgin- no Werewolf can be for very long, its part of our nature. We found humans to bond with, we had sex, and we hoped to never see our ex-bonds again. And we didn't most of the time because we ate them later.

Kinky? Not really, most of the time nasty. But I had no part in my actions- that's just how I was. I thought I was a monster. Leah had changed that, she loved me. But shit- love? Not my thing. I just didn't realize that's what it was on her part.

And I guess I was the one who took it too far by trying to have sex with her in her room. I had felt air rushing up my way as the ground neared. That was the best part about being a beast. Right before I turned, I was invincible. Yeah, tomorrow morning I'd feel like shit, but right then I was buzzed to high heaven. And that's when it hit me- _Leah needs me but who says I need her?_

The entire night I hunted and ran with the other Werewolves in the empty woods and I thought that it was time to end the charade going on between me and the Shapeshifter girl. If she wouldn't fuck me, I found it useless to continue and indulge her in my company.

And I guess I made the biggest fucking mistake of my life the next morning.

And now here I am.

Leah doesn't talk to me anymore. She hasn't in nearly two whole weeks. I wish she's turn my way when I enter the room, wink when she met my eyes, take my hand when I sit next to her… but no. She walks out if I walk in, she passes right over my gaze like I'm made of fucking glass, and if I sit next to her, she shoots up like I just stuck hot pins under her nails.

I hadn't imagined it'd wound so much. Zaara and Jareth, two more Children of Moon created by Lupe, had just finished their bond cycle but I saw them together all the time. I was shocked it hadn't ended at the end of their cycle- but then again, neither of them was dead. They still fucked at night, they still stayed with each other.

And another thing that hurt- Leah wasn't so bright anymore. Whereas she used to shine from the others, now it was just nothing. She didn't hate me- and that was something else that sucked. She wasn't pining for me? What the Hell? She just seemed to stop caring.

When I saw her walking outside one night, heading into the woods, I jumped down from the window I was standing before and went after her. "Leah?" I called and I saw her stop.

"Yes?" Her voice was steady, absolutely devoid of emotion.

Damn it, fucking smile for me. "Will you please talk to me?"

"I'm talking."

"Bullshit, Leah! I thought you imprinted with me."

She flinched when I said that, and I saw her shrink away, whirling around and beginning to run away. No, no, I couldn't fucking let her get away. I hated myself for doing this to her. This was her reaction every time I approached her. Either that or her asshole Alpha would take her arm and whisk her away. What the fuck was with him?

She was getting lost in the woods. Maybe a week from now if I was closer to turning, I could've run circles around her, but I was a little more than tired now. I couldn't keep up. I stopped and punched a tree. It creaked and my fist split open. I gazed morosely at the puncture. It'd be fine within the minute, I knew. If only I could do something about the hurt inside.

Why did that even happen? I didn't worry for people, what the hell was wrong with me? That girl, Leah? She could leave and I wouldn't give a shit.

(But I did.)

I cared for her and now she wasn't reacting at all. And I wanted her to. So when I heard her Alpha's voice a slight distance away from me, I started in his direction. He could read her mind when she turned- phased. He could tell me what was going on.

Jacob, that's his name, was talking to a member of his pack I didn't recognize. "Hey," I greeted them both. He tensed and coolly nodded in reply. "Listen, man, can I talk to you?"

"About what?"

"Leah. About her imprinting on me."

The kid next to Jake widened his eyes and began, "Jake? What-"

"Seth, shut up. Go on ahead. I'll catch up with you."

"But, Jake. I think I should know about my own…"

Jacob cut him off again, "I said _go_. Don't make me, because I swear to God I will." The kids eyes darted from Jake to me to his Alpha again before he left, taking quick steps. Once he was out of earshot, Jake regarded me with icy eyes. "What do you want?"

"Why won't she talk to me anymore?"

Jake laughed a dry and bitter sound without humor. "Is that all you need to know? Go fuck yourself."

"Listen, okay? I just wanna know why she stopped caring."

"We don't have anything to talk about. And now _you_ better open your ears and listen to me, you son of a bitch. If you ever- _ever - _touch or hurt or even try to talk to Leah again, I'll find a way to kill you, I don't care how I do it, I don't care what I have to do, but I will kill you." Jacob showed me his back and turned to leave.

"No- wait! She was imprinted on me and she just stopped? I'm not an expert on Shapeshifters, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that." I insisted, a part of me telling me to drop it, that I was just making trouble, but another part of me wanting to know, to know bad.

Inside me, I felt Jacob's fury begin to grow. That should've been my hint. It wasn't. He twisted slowly, and began to speak, "You wanna know why she doesn't love you? You wanna know whats wrong? Well, I'll tell you- not because I feel sorry for you or want to help you, but so you understand how serious I am about my threat. I grew up with Leah, I knew since we were both in fucking diapers. She's my little sister. If there's any person I love more than I love Renesmee, it's her.

"When the first guy broke her heart, I couldn't do anything about it because he was my Alpha. Do you know how long she carried that pain inside her? Do you know how it tore her apart to have to live with that anger and ache stinging her every time she looked at him? Do you know how _I _felt, knowing she fell apart every night, the guilt that haunted me? She ran away from her home, from all her friends because of it."

Jacob was closing the distance between us looming over me, his rage now nearly peaking. "When she found you, I didn't trust you. Hell, I can't trust anyone with her anymore- she doesn't deserve any of you. But I put up with it because imprinting wasn't something she could choose. And when you broke up with her, you fucking cocksucker, I wanted to kill you. I wanted to take a knife and turn you into mincemeat and burn anything that was left.

"But I didn't, and you know why? 'Cause Leah wouldn't like that and _I_ couldn't stand to see her hurting even more. I saw everything that happened through her eyes- the kisses, the last night in her bed, the scene in the stairwell. So you know what I did instead? I forbid her from loving you. As her Alpha, I took you from her heart and forced it to stop. No more you, no more love, no more sorrow. And if you try anything ever again…"

By this point, Jacob's anger was too much for me to bear without feeling it myself. And I was feeling it, and I expressed it, "You _stopped_ her from loving me?" I demanded, pissed off he would rob me of her love, and shoved Jacob back.

Almost like a rubber band snapping back, Jacob rebounded and punched me in the jaw. I felt it dislocate near immediately, and I called the power inside me. I couldn't turn, but the Children of the Moon were not completely defenseless. My nails and fangs sprouted, ripping the skin under and over them, sharper than any knife and stronger than any diamond.

It was said- though I'd never tried- that a single Wolf could cut through a Vampire and single-handedly destroy them. I didn't know how it would go for the Shapeshifter baby in front of me, but in my wrath, I knew one thing: Only one of us would leave this alive.


	12. Chapter 12

*Sorry the weekend slows me. Please review!

Fight

**_If you surrender to the wind, you can ride it._**

**_Toni Morrison_**

**_

* * *

_**

The bark was rough on my back; I could feel it through my tank top. I felt hollow, somehow. It was because try as hard as I want, I couldn't remember what I wanted. Something about Tristan. About what he was trying to say to me…? Sighing, I let my face fall into my hands. I felt exhausted after sprinting through the woods.

Then I heard Seth's footsteps, running through the forest floor. "Leah!" He called, still a distance away. But I could see the worried expression he wore, how fast he had pushed himself to make it here. "Leah… did… you… imprint?"

Ah, there you go. That's what I had been trying to remember. "Yeah, little brother. I did. But things went bad and I guess I unimprinted."

"You… _unimprinted?_" His voice was frantic but still managed to be skeptical.

Something about his expression made me want to cringe. Was that possible? How did it happen? Did I do something wrong? Did he? Shaking my head, I said, "Who told you? Jacob?"

"No, Tristan was talking to Jake and almighty Alpha told me to make scarce."

Suddenly, a dreadful and alarming feeling lodged in me. "What? No, no, Jake wouldn't talk to him. Hell, I don't even talk to him. Something's wrong- Seth! Go get the rest of the pack." Whirling, I began to run, dodging trees and leaping over fallen logs. Something was wrong. Something was _going_ to be wrong. This was just supposed to be a run with the pack and I was early. I liked waiting for them. But not today. Shit! I should've been with Jake. Increasing my pace, I followed my instinct, shutting away my senses, following my gut.

It took a minute to hear them: "You STOPPED her from loving me?" The sound of skin connecting as I tried to see them, still scuttling in their direction. And then a bellow of resentment, the sound of skin _ripping._ Damn trees blocking my view. I burst into the clearing just in time to see a scene that reminded me of the first day.

"I've been waiting to pound you," Jake rumbled, a sound deep in his throat.

Tristan was a monster, incisors flashing and nails protruding from his hands, his ears pointed sharply upward like wolf ears. Jacob was still human, fists and bunched muscles- no, no NO! This couldn't be happening. I couldn't be seeing this. It was a nightmare, and I was frozen. Tristan leaped and landed so hard on Jake, I heard the sharp exhale he uttered.

His nails raked across Jake's bare chest, leaving three jagged wounds that spurted blood, a deep crimson color pooling into the forest floor. An inhuman and hurt howl escaped Jacob and then his skin exploded in fur. Tristan was flying through the sky, landing on his back as Jacob pushed him off.

Jake landed on his torso, paws pinning him down and canines snapping at his neck. The minute my Alpha found hold on his vein, a throbbing burst through me. Why? Why was _I_ hurting because of Tristan? I had to move, I had to phase, to break this up. Instead, my horrified gaze followed as Tristan yowled and his nails slashed through Jake's layers of fur, more blood gouting from the fresh gash on his back.

A whimper of pain as Jake rolled off, his eyes closing in account of the injury. Tristan had a good piece of his neck missing, but it didn't stop him from staggering to his feet and kicking Jake viciously. This was too much. I knew Jake could heal- if he had time and wasn't mortally wounded.

My paralysis snapped as I leapt through the air and tackled Tristan as hard as I could, both of us airborne. We grounded, dirt digging into the flesh of my arm, raw skin stinging from the mud. Tristan let out a sound of surprise, a snarl mixed with a whine.

I felt a piercing run across my waist and then it stopped halfway. Tristan's aware eyes met mine; he flinched as he realized it was me he had inflicted the damage on. He gasped sharply, moving up faster than I've ever seen anyone. His yellow eyes fixed on me; blonde bangs falling in sweaty clumps around his face; his face so distorted by the violence reflected by the blood all over his clothes. Not his blood- me and my leaders.

And then Jacob struck him, chocolate pelt slick with scarlet blood dripping on me as they both hit a tree. It creaked threateningly. Fear struck inside me. In his weakened condition, Jacob wouldn't be able to stand a thick wood trunk bashing his head in. And Tristan would keep attacking.

But he didn't retaliate anymore to Jacob, even as his paws and teeth ripped his shoulder, his shirt shreds. What was going on? A howl and I saw the pack, some of them still human, others already phasing out of clothes and coming to Jake's aide.

_No!_ I wanted to scream, _Wait! He's not going to fight anymore- don't hurt him please._ But my throat wouldn't say anything, it was closed tight. Horrified, I watched them all engulf Tristan. The tree swayed, splintered and feeble, heading straight to the mass collected here.

And then the most surprising thing happened. My friends and family scattered as the tree fell on its side with a sound like nails down a chalkboard- everyone except Jacob and Tristan, both bathed in blood and frail under the dark veil of the approaching tree. Just as it would have perished both of them under its shadow, Tristan shoved Jacob _hard._

Not maliciously, not to harm him- but getting him out of the way of the tree. In the next minute, it landed and a great cloud of earth and tiny buzzing insects was in the air. And a miracle- Tristan on the other side, staring at me. Maybe I only dreamed the tiny begging his features conveyed to me, silently but powerful. Maybe it was all my imagination. Maybe maybe, I wouldn't find out.

He was gone, his fleet footsteps masked by sounds of pursuit. All of the pack cocked their ears and stopped, staring at Jacob. I suppose he gave them the command to halt. His last coherent command.

Then Jacob turned human and collapsed.

* * *

"Good morning, Jacob," Nessie whispered when Jake's eyes opened. The darkness glinted as his eyes flicked from Renesmee's crying face to my hungover one, probably both of us looking like hell. Nessie pressed a kiss on Jacob's forehead, smoothing his hair back.

"What-" he croaked.

"Shh, I'll go get Carlisle, he went to hunt. Most of the vampires did, actually. They're all either looking for Tristan, worrying, fighting, or trying to avoid this situation. No one knows what to do." She said quietly, rising and disappearing.

She was leaving us alone. We'd already talked about this part. I was the one to get him back on track. I was his Beta and after all the straight whiskey I'd shot, the least likely to break down. Though I had one hell of a headache, hadn't brushed my hair in forever, and my eyes were bloodshot enough to give me a very disheveled look.

"Jake? You conscious?" I asked softly.

He sniffed, hi bleary eyes confused, "I smell alcohol."

I stifled a wide variety of emotions, ranging from hysteric laughter to rolling my eyes in disappointment. "I had a few glasses."

"You smell like a brewery on a bender."

"Did you know shapeshifters have an _incredible_ tolerance?" I replied. "But anyway, do you remember what happened last night?"

Jacob closed his eyes. "I wish I didn't." He tried to sit up and winced. I handed him the glass of water on the stand next to his bed. "Tristan, we got into a fight. Over you. He whupped my ass, didn't he?" Jake downed the glass in one swift gulp before giving me a weak smile.

"You're going to be fine. You have scars on your back; it's probably still a little raw so the doctor put you on bed rest. And nobody kicked your ass. Tristan ran away- nobody can trace him down. Not even Lupe. At least not until the full moon."

"But we're fighting the Volturi that night." He said.

"Yeah, that's why we're just going on without him. The vampire covens and everyone else decided they couldn't wait. The human feeding vampires are getting anxious. They just want to get it over with."

"Tristan saved my life, you know that right?"

My headache began to get a notch worse. I needed more bourbon. Rum, maybe, a lot stronger. "He also almost killed you." I reminded him.

"He saw you and stopped. He _was_ going to kill me, I don't doubt that. But then he saw your blood, he saw your face, and he just dead _stopped_ all struggle. Our pack would've killed him. We would've caught up to him and destroyed him. But he saved me and I couldn't let that get away."

"So you stopped them from chasing him." I stated, not questioning, just a fact.

"I did. Listen, is Nez okay?"

"She passed out when she saw your body. The pack dragged you here after you automatically phased. Last thing you did before passing out. Then she cried her freaking brains out and babysat you the entire time. Bella had to practically IV her human blood so she wouldn't spaz into a coma." I told him, complete honesty.

He sighed, "I don't know anything anymore, Leah."

I shrugged and said, "I'll go get the others. Don't stress over Tristan, its whatever, okay? The Irish coven is _positive_ we're gonna win. The big battle against the Volturi's nearly on us. Just get better."

"Stop drinking or I'm calling AA."

"Fuck you, Black. My Alpha and best friend almost died, I deserved it."


	13. Chapter 13

*Sorry this is so late. I got grounded. I'm back though and first thing, I updated!

**Confrontation**

The exhilaration in the air was truly quite the thing to observe. Everyone was doing their last minute thing. Surely word would have gotten around to the Volturi about our attack. We were counting on it. In the end, it was decided that the Olympic coven- _our_ coven- would be the one to ask Aro to attend a little event here in Romania.

They weren't stupid. Even if they didn't know that the full moon made Werewolves with enhanced strength, even if they didn't know we wanted to destroy them, the Volturi was still not petty enough to arrive smiling at their doom at a request.

Aro had refused. Edward (our spokesperson) had then sent a promise wrapped in honey and disguised, a threat turned into an invitation: "Our friends are waiting. They say if you don't want to come, we'll be forced to make our way to Volterra."

They had no choice. Either the great city would witness their destruction or they could try and face the odds in another location. They would lose either way. At the earlier gathering when Nessie was born, they were uncertain of the odds. This time, with more tact, more aggression, and much more force on our side, there was little chance we would not triumph.

The night before, last minute tactics were decided. Zaara, the Child of Moon who was capable of controlling, would be by the lake. The Romanians had truly planned this out. They had built an army- one larger and organized than the one Victoria had built.

There were expected to be no casualty. Not with the expendable army of the Romanians- nope, everyone was supposed to get hurt. Some of the covens were excited for hand to hand combat (example: the Amazon Coven), but most of them planned to help behind the lines or they would only gang up on the Volturi with their entire coven.

That didn't stop Sue from turning her water works on high on the phone. Groan.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? You don't have to do this," she was pleading again.

"Sue, would you please relax? I don't know, tell Charlie to take you to dinner or something." I would regret all her worry- more than likely it was being wasted- except I wasn't the one who told her. Seth did. I was gonna castrate that kid.

"I can't eat dinner when both of my children are about to go into a war!" Sue was outraged.

"We'll be fine. Seth's staying behind the sidelines! He won't even see the action."

"And you?"

How is a girl supposed to tell her mom that she was the Beta of a pack, that she'd be flanking her best friend and taking down as many sons of bitches (not us- the leeches!) as she could? By tweaking the truth a bit. "I'm sticking with Jake and the pack. The coven's going to be all around us. Can you actually be worried with Emmett and Jasper there? It's like the unbeatable Rock and Sock combination!"

"But from what I've heard of the Volturi, they're very professional."

"Oh please, Sue. Edward would never let Nessie anywhere near danger. If he didn't think we'd be okay, he wouldn't be doing this." It was also true that Seth, Liam, and Siobhan (part of the Irish) were staying with her at the castle. Maggie had insisted to be included in the fight.

And the Children of Moon were going to stay hidden until the entire Volturi clan had assembled. They were going to come from behind them. The Werewolves would hinder with the ability of the Volturi vampires, and we would be free to use everyone we had. Especially Benjamin. He was awesome. We'd seen his work a few times, at practice. His control with the elements had become much stronger than anyone could imagine. His coven leader, Amun, had refused to accompany him here.

"Oh, Lee-Lee. I'm just worried,"

I smiled at the nickname, trying not to let my voice tremble as I replied, "Don't stress, Mom. Miss you. And I love you."

Sue wasn't an idiot. I didn't usually call her Mom, and I _especially_ didn't tell her I missed her. "I love you, too."

"Bye." I snapped the phone shut before she could say anything else. I didn't want to hear it. That'd be giving this a very final closure. I planned to talk to her again. Or maybe I was just so ready to get out of here. Everyone was together- I know Jacob and Edward had even been doing the best they could with Nessie until Bella finally decided that Jake had enough time with their daughter and swept her away.

Now Jake was in my room, looking irritated and sulky. "Done with Mother Dearest?" he asked.

"Do you think Seth would prefer being circumcised with claws or a knife?"

Jake chuckled lazily, stretching out on my bed. "Did he tell Sue about everything?"

"Yeah, pretty much," my voice complained but Jake didn't seem to care.

"It's okay, not like she has much to worry about."

"I hope not." I hadn't been getting drunk like I had when Jake was hurt, but that didn't mean my dark mood had evaporated completely.

"Stop it, Leah, it'll be perfect at the end," Jake scolded me.

From outside we heard a loud bellow. The Romanians wanted us all to get ready and make our way to the meeting destination (Alice had seen that part with great clarity.) She couldn't see how it would end because that's when we shapeshifters made our way into the picture- and she wouldn't be able to either. The Children of Moon would be too close.

Jacob and I made our way downstairs. At the huge kitchen (where I had on more than one occasion spotted bags of human blood being passed around), Jake spotted Nessie. She broke out of her mother's grip and jumped into Jake's arms. They kissed each other, hard.

It made me ache myself for someone. Not Sam, but just… someone in particular. I could see an image in my head of a tall blonde with golden eyes. But I ignored it. Instead I went out. We were leaving in waves. Vampires first. Then Werewolves would go to the other end of the woods where the lake was and here they could attack from the back. Finally Shapeshifters would be the last wave.

By this point, it was expected that the fighting would have started already. Most of the Romanians would be fighting. That was the purpose of their coven. The ones with abilities would be second to jump in the fray. Bella was fully protected by the Denali's. She would be the biggest mental barrier we would have.

We watched the first two waves depart. Another five minutes before we were supposed to be following. I settled in the loose dirt and did a few breathing exercises I still remembered from Michigan. Jake galloped beside me, already wolf. Nessie was on his back.

"Hey there." Nessie greeted me.

"Hi, Nez." Her eyes were moist as she slid off Jake and put a hand on my cheek.

It was an image of me and Tristan, holding hands. Nessie didn't say anything, but her message was clear. She was sorry about that. I was surprised to see myself through Renesmee's eyes. She saw me as a strong and beautiful person.

I was determined to live up to that image. "It's okay, Nessie. I'm fine. Just can't wait to kick some vampire ass. How are you holding up?"

She let her hand fall off. "I'm fine. Worried about this dog, is all." She elbowed Jacob. He whined and scrabbled at her feet. Then he turned to me and his wet nose was on my shoulder. _Time to go._ Nessie wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "I love you."

He doesn't reply, clearly can't, but I know he loves her too. Maybe even more than she knows. I get to my feet and jog forward, planning to take off my cloak in the privacy of the woods and giving my Alpha a moment alone with his imprint. I know he wants to phase back to human.

And he has. Because by the time I turn wolf, his conscious isn't there. The rest of the pack is, talking and joking, getting ready amongst each other, but I know Jake is alone with Nessie.

_So, gentlemen, can we kick some major butt out there or WHAT! _I demand, and they roar.

_I'm a hell of a lot more ready than Jake is._ Quil's excited. I can smell the thrill on him. He's annoyed that Jake is probably making out with his girlfriend while the rest of us are ready to go. Quil doesn't have to word the feeling, but all of us share a mind now. We know.

A minute later, Jake's there. We're all waiting for his mind to automatically think of what just happened, all of us ready to tell him to stop thinking about slipping tongue. But surprisingly, Jake is thinking of the moment, but there's nothing Rated R about it at all. Nessie and he held each other. Period.

With that in our heads, we took off, our feet silent in the woods. It was maybe another five minutes until we reached. And by then, completely true to word, I could feel that shit was starting to heat up. We began to hear noises of shouting, of slashing and vampire nails tearing vampire skin.

_How long until the Children of Moon join the attack?_ Embry was asking as we all pushed forward.

Just then, we heard the unmistakable splash of Zaara guiding water to the field and Benjamins excited _woop_ at receiving more elements to work with.

_I think they've already joined. _I was hyped as I informed them the obvious. This was going to be so good. Our pack finally broke out of the woods and there was a horrific battle before us.

Bits of skin harder than metal were in the air. Aro was standing at his end with the rest of the Volturi royalty, hands behind his back. When he saw our arrival, his eyes widened the tiniest bit. If it hadn't been for the fact that there were at least a hundred yards between us both, I would've jumped straight for his jugular. Bu I couldn't- not yet.

I knew the only reason we were here was because everyone felt the law makers were overstepping their authority and the new leaders would actually be a just council (a part of this would be Carlisle, Maggie, and Edward). But that reason didn't mean much to me now. The hunt took over in my instincts.

The first vampire I saw just happened unluckily (for him) to be Felix. His behind was to me, trying to fight off one of the Amazon sisters. I remembered how he had behaved with me and leapt on to his back. It was a moment of activity and frenzy everywhere as the pack joined in and I went straight for his neck, ripping off his head.

Someone (probably Emmett) had started a fire that Kachiri now threw Felix into. Thick, overly sweet smoke flared for a moment as the fire caught hold of that bastard. Roaring approval, I went for the next one. Of course it was only this easy because we all fought together. It made no difference. Now we were all just animals doing our best.

Someone was calling my name. Irritated, I turned in the direction of the voice. It wasn't just a voice, though. It was a tug itself. I was being attracted into the woods. Sniffing the air, I felt Werewolves close by. Suddenly, behind me, I heard one of the Volturi approaching. Before I had time to face them, a figure launched out of the darkness of the woods and tackled my enemy to the ground.

My eyes caught sight of the face instantly. Tristan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ending**

_Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning. _

_Winston Churchill _

_

* * *

_

Tristan. _Tristan._

I repeated his name mentally. He couldn't hear me of course. But I watched with awe as he fought Alec. The child looked even younger against the rough and sharp weapons Tristan wielded. I knew the kid didn't recognize how to fight physically, but his skills were entirely useless against a Child of Moon.

Alec struggled. Tristan toyed. Alec was slowly torn apart; first one arm, then the other. Each appendage was tossed playfully into the fire. The lazy and confident motions Tristan made reminded me that he was a monster- just like me. I was born into it; he'd been transformed by it.

As a human, I'd been attracted to Tristan, to his golden eyes and curly hair, to his muscles and olive skin… as an animal, I was surprised to realize I noticed something different. His graceful way of moving, of circling Alec like a predator, the growls ripping from his throat as he finally ripped Alec's head off. It was still attractive.

Stupidly, I realized I'd been sitting on my haunches, watching Tristan destroy this Volturi child with an unparalleled enthusiasm. It was easy to forget the battle, despite the fact that I could see Jacob attacking a vampire from the guard- the one who was always following Aro around, despite that Emmett and Quil were deciding to go for Aro himself, despite seeing vividly through many different eyes that the battle had gone certainly in our favor.

But I stared at Tristan. What was he to me anyway? That he could stop me for moving and just _study_ him?

There was a howl I easily recognized as Lupe's. She howled as a Werewolf only, though. Which I saw now happening in front of my own eyes, as Tristan's spine grotesquely twisted and he dropped down on all fours. His fangs, previously protruding from his mouth, now adjusted around his elongated muzzle. Fur broke out all over his skin.

As an unrestrained Werewolf, Tristan was larger than any Shapeshifter I'd seen, including Sam. If we were horses, they were elephants. Grasping Alec's limp and crippled body in his mouth, Tristan flung it into the fire with a victorious roar.

_Leah? Is that Tristan?_ Jacob broke into my thoughts, having finished off the last vampire. I saw in his memories that Edward and Jasper were following Quil and Em to finish off the Volturi leaders. Jake was concentrating on my side of the battle now, gazing at Tristan with confusion.

_It is. He just ended Alec._ I explained.

Jake howled and headed over to us his long legs moving fast as he finally spun to a stop before us. He hunched before me protectively and bared his molars. _Does he understand that I will fucking kill him if he steps anywhere close to you?_

I whined in protest. _Jacob, he came back, don't you see? _

Tristan was whimpering, possibly in reaction to Jacob's strong emotions. It was instinctively hard to believe a creature of his size could surrender, but that was the impression he certainly gave now, buckling down on his feet and nosing the ground. Begging forgiveness, it seemed... The three of us were locked into that position for what I saw as forever, but must not have been that long.

Soon enough, I heard a loud triumphant baying. Em and Quil were darting towards us, showing what had happened 4 seconds ago: Aro's final words, "Please, I beg of you-" before Emmett shred him apart. The excitement and wordless success echoed in the air. Vladmir and Stefan were holding hands and staring into the fire.

The Volturi were over. The battle was over.

Then why was I still standing here, a tumult rising inside me, defending the Werewolf before us? Why did I care about Tristan so much that I was wishing for Jacob to leave him alone? I couldn't remember. But I did know that something about Tristan was meant for me to know.

Embry and Quil halted before us, I thought to celebrate- but instead they had their hackles raised and were snarling something feral at Tristan.

_Attacked our Alpha? _

_We'll rip him to pieces. _

_And bury him with the leeches._

Their thoughts were hard to follow, only the resentment present in them. I couldn't even remember the time Tristan had hurt Jacob, even though all four of us were now exchanging scenes from that battle.

Jacob sighed, straightening. _Leah imprinted on him_, he revealed. I stared at him. Suddenly, a dam inside me broke. It was like a levee hurtling down by an unruly river- the river of the past. Both Em and Quil's jaw dropped as I remembered it all. The night air, the truck, the time we both spent together.

_What did you do, Jake? _ I asked as the final memory played back, me begging Jacob to forbid my love.

_I let you go, Leah._

_What?_ I gaped, a hum in my throat as I sought to speak.

_You're right. He _did_ come back to you, and that too, when we all needed it the most. I think Tristan might love you, Leah._ Jacob pranced forward to Tristan, who still had his nose to the ground. Jake nudged his own muzzle against the larger wolf's ear. Tristan glanced up, his large intelligent eyes feeling everything Jake felt.

I launched myself at my Alpha. _Really? Thank you, thank you so much, Jacob!_ I yipped, grinning and licking his face like a wild dog. What was wrong with me?

_Hold up, Leah, I still want to talk to him when we're both human. _Jake warned, but I was beyond caution. Tristan had come back. For me! No more chains and shackles in my heart, the love and the hurt still freed in my chest, but I still let myself think for the best.

Embry pawed the ground, _Man, we should head back. This place is getting empty. The Wolves and vamps all headed back to the castle. Oh, and Leah, my bad._

_Yeah. Sorry, Leah. Didn't know he wasn't the bad guy._ Quil apologized.

I shrugged, generous now. They hadn't known. Hell, I hadn't even known. I pressed my snout to Tristan's and poured all the love out in the air between us so he could feel it.

_Oh, yuck. Leeeaaah_! Em complained, turning away.

_We're going back, dudes and lady_, Quil added and they both darted away.

I barely noticed as Jacob chuckled, sounding more like wheezes in his canine throat, and left with them. For this moment, it was just me and Tristan, the both of us wild and animalistic, surrounded by the heavy smoke of dead vampires.

* * *

Unconsciously, we've all formed a circle around the kitchen. Tristan and Jacob are at the center. If this were high school, we'd all be chanting "Fight!" and waiting for the first punch. This isn't high school. This is a nightmare. I had thought it'd be okay when Jake left me alone with Tristan in the woods.

Nope. Since when had my life been even vaguely easy?

The first group to depart was the Children of Moon. They had shunned Tristan and walked out, all of them. Tristan didn't seem particularly sad to see them go, but he did hug his brother, Ross, one last time before waiting for them to leave.

And then many of the covens had left, most of them agreeing to be in Edward's new council of vampires. The Romanians were satisfied- they didn't want to conquer, they just wanted revenge from the Volturi for destroying their coven. An eye for an eye.

And now, here we were- the few covens that had remained. Standing in a circle while Tristan and Jake circled each other like they were about to attack. Just like the last time I had seen Tristan the night after his turning, he looked exhausted, weak, and pale. Jacob, in comparison, towered over him.

Circling circling.

It was that vicious cycle that followed me around everywhere. The people I loved always ended up hurt. The ones I yearned for were the ones who turned and stabbed me in the back. It kept going around, it was something that I couldn't control but always ended up becoming a victim to.

Surprisingly, it was Jacob who backed off first. He sighed and turned away from Tristan to face me. "Are you sure you love him?"

"I i_mprinted, _Jacob. In case you're not sure what that means."

He nodded and faced Tristan again. "And you? You have no obligation to want to spend the rest of your life with her. How do I know you're not going to hurt my little sister again?" God, it was like a retarded version of Meet The Parents.

Meet The Angry Shapeshifter Alpha.

But Jacob looked a bit relieved when Tristan knelt down on his knee and said, "Jacob, I know I've broken your trust. But you need to believe me when I say I've really fallen in love with Leah. I didn't think it was possible, I don't think there's any precedent for a Werewolf to love, but its happened with me. I couldn't live without her. I'm the only person who knows how the last few days have killed me."

Tristan shifted his weight and rose, not looking at Jake this time but into my eyes. "I love you, Leah. I'm sorry for hurting you. But I promise I will never leave your side again, I will be with you forever."

I was convinced. I always was. Tristan could never be anything but sincere as he looked at me plaintively. But then again, I was never the one he was convincing anyway. Jacob sighed and turned around. He was walking out of the door when he said, "I better get invited to your wedding."


	15. AN

_**If you have stuck with me this far, in spite of the year long delay in the middle, thank you.**_

_**And as for my excuse, I thought I'd already uploaded the last chapter but when I checked, I realized I hadn't. My apologies. **_

_**Please do review.**_


End file.
